Promise
by EdgeOfChaos
Summary: Sakura is orphaned at age 6 and leaves Tomoeda after exchanging promises with a boy. 8 yrs later she returned to have someone trying to kill her. Ch7. 2 ppl shot, a suspect, the dance, secrets reviled! SS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Card Captor Sakura sadly...  
  
"//...//" are thoughts   
  
~Promise~   
  
~Prologue~  
  
***  
  
A 6 year old sakura was awoken from her sleep by her brother, Touya, rushing into her room.  
  
"Sakura! Get up quick! We have to get out of here!" he whispered loudly. He pulled her up out of bed and threw a coat around her.  
  
"What's wrong oni-chan? Why do we have to leave?" asked a sleepy Sakura. "It's still dark out." Touya gave the backpack he was carrying to Sakura and went over to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of Sakura's clothes. Then a scream was heard followed by a gunshot. They both stopped what they were doing for a moment.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Oni-chan, what was that? What's happening?" Sakura asked now wide awake and frightened.   
  
"We have to leave now!" he yelled. He locked the door and pushed the dresser against it. He put the clothes in the backpack and gave it to Sakura. "Put this on." He then went over to the window and opened it. "Get on my back and I'll carry you down!"   
  
Sakura didn't hesitate. She was afraid of the loud sound she had heard and she was afraid of the way Touya was acting. He climbed down the trellis outside her window. Sakura jumped off and Touya grabbed her hand and started to run, dragging Sakura with him. They had just made it out of the yard when they head shouting from inside.  
  
"The kids aren't here! We need to get them all!"  
  
"I checked the other rooms everything's empty!"  
  
"The window! They climbed out!"  
  
"Well go kill the little shit's!"  
  
Touya ran as fast as he could without hurting Sakura to much. She kept up with him as best as she could. She was scared out of her mind.  
  
"Oni-chan! Where's daddy!" she panted.   
  
"Not now!" he said breathing heavily. "Just be quite!"  
  
They continued running when they heard footsteps. Touya ran into a back alley. He stopped next to a bunch of big trash cans.   
  
"Sakura people have killed daddy and they're after us now," he said bending down on one knee and holding her by her shoulders.  
  
"What do you mean oni-chan?" she asked confused. "People wouldn't do that! Daddy is nice."  
  
"I know little kaijou," he said with a sad smile. "But some people aren't. Some people are mean and would kill other nice people for bad reasons." At this Sakura started to cry as she started to realize her parents were dead. "You have to live though. No matter what you have to live. It's only me and you now." He stopped when he heard voices. "They're coming now! Be quiet!" he whispered urgently. Sakura silenced herself, only a small sniffle escaping every now and then.   
  
"You have to hide quietly in here," he said picking her up and setting her in the big trash can. It was empty and had plenty of space in there for her to fit comfortably. "Stay here until I come back, ok?"   
  
"Ok oni-chan. Where are you going?"  
  
"To make sure they don't find you. Remember Sakura no matter what stay quiet ok?" She nodded. "Good. I love you little kaijou," he said and kissed her lightly on the forehead.   
  
"I love you too."   
  
The voices were close now. He smiled at her and put the lid on. She sat down and closed her eyes. It was scary in the dark place. She heard the voices right in front of her.   
  
"They couldn't have gotten far. Look around to see if they're hiding."  
  
"Where would they be hiding? The trash cans?" he said sarcastically. Her eyes snapped open in fear. Just then a loud noise was heard farther away. "There over there!" one of them said and she heard them run away. //Oni-chan... Did you just save me?//  
  
Sakura had fallen asleep in the trash can when she was awoken by footsteps. She listened quietly and heard ragged breathing. She tensed in fear at the thought of whoever it could be.   
  
"Sa...Sakura..."  
  
She gasped in surprise. It was oni-chan. She threw the lid off the can and tried to get out. Finally the trash can fell over and she crawled out.   
  
"Oni-chan! I was so worried..." she stopped when she saw him. He was pale and clutching his side. "Oni-chan are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Then he collapsed. She ran over to him and held up his head. "Oni-chan! What's wrong?" He didn't say anything for a moment. Then she saw the blood. "Your... your bleeding!" she said just short of a scream. He only smiled at her.  
  
"It's ok, kaijou. I'm sorry. I led them away from you, but they got me anyway." He coughed up some blood. "I want you to be strong ok? I don't want to, but I'm going to have to leave you."  
  
"No! No your not! You can't!" She was cut off.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to. I'm dying." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Don't cry. I want you to promise me something." She nodded. "I want you to promise that you'll be strong and live. I want you to promise that you'll do your best to be happy."   
  
She looked at him with teary eyes. "I promise Touya."  
  
"That's... a... good girl. Don't be a... pushover either. I know... how soft you... can be. Defend... yourself."  
  
"Yes oni-chan."  
  
"Good. I love you."  
  
"I love you to oni-chan."   
  
"Good-bye Sakura..."  
  
He closed his eyes and fell limp.   
  
"Oni-chan?" she asked hesitantly. "Oni-chan, wake up! Don't leave me yet!" she screamed. "Please don't leave me alone..." She cradled his body and cried loudly. "I don't want to be alone!" She sat there until she was pulled away from the body.  
  
"What are you doing?" someone asked. She looked up and saw a boy her age with messy chocolate brown hair and intense amber eyes.   
  
"My oni-chan... they killed my oni-chan," she said and started to cry onto his shoulder. He was taken back, but didn't pull away. He looked at the body and was shocked.   
  
"What about your parents? Where are they?" he asked.   
  
"They killed them too. They killed my whole family! I'm all alone," she said and continued crying into her shoulder. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.   
  
"Shh don't cry. It'll be ok. Here," he said. She looked at him. He took off a silver necklace and handed it to her. On it was a wolf pendant with a small emerald where the eye was supposed to be. "It's my lucky necklace my dad gave to me before he died. I want you to have it."  
  
She looked at it with awe. "Thank you." She then started fumbling with something around her neck. "You can have this," she said and handed him her necklace. It was silver too, and had a pink crystal cherry blossom on it. "My mom gave this to me before she died." He smiled and put in on, while she put on his. "I'll never take it off," she said with a smile.  
  
"And I'll never take your's off," he said seriously.   
  
"Do you promise?" she said holding out her pinky.  
  
"Yes I promise," he said taking her pinky with his own. "Do you feel better now?"   
  
"Yes. We have to help my brother now."  
  
"I'll go call the police. They'll come and help you."  
  
Before he could say anything else, men started walking down the street. Sakura didn't even think. She just grabbed her backpack, said thank you to the boy, and ran. She could still see last night's images running through her mind. She heard the boy call back to her, but she kept running.   
  
He looked down at the necklace he had given to her. On the back of it the name 'Sakura' was carved on it. //Sakura...//  
  
She stopped at the park, out of breath. She couldn't have run farther if she was being chased like she was last night. She looked at the necklace the boy had given her. On the back of it was carved 'Xiao-Lang'. //Xiao-Lang...// She fell asleep on the ground. When she woke up she was in an orphanage with little memory of what had happened.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***  
  
How'd you like it? REVIEW! And tell me what you thought. Was it bad? Good? Any criticism is good criticism so don't be shy!   
  
EdgeOfChaos 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura... I'm not talented enough to think of something like that.   
  
"//...//" are thoughts  
  
~Promise~  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
~ 8 years later...  
  
"Sakura will you get the hell up!" an old woman yelled up the stairs of the orphanage. Sakura had just moved here from a different orphanage the other day and was supposed to start school today. A shout could be heard from her room as she saw the time.   
  
"I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL HERE!" she screamed and rolled out of the bed. She looked under her bed for her suitcase and grabbed the school uniform she had gotten yesterday out of it. She put it on and got ready for school. Downstairs an old woman surrounded by children was shaking her head.  
  
"They told me that she was always late in the morning. I should of listened." She started feeding the younger kids. Just then Sakura came running down the stairs and started putting her roller blades on.   
  
"The schools a few blocks down the street to the right, right?" she asked as she snapped the blades together.  
  
"Yeah. That's right, now hurry up before your late."  
  
"Alright, Ba-chan. Bye." And with that she was gone. She started skating down the street when a flash of silver caught her attention. She looked down and saw the necklace. She tried to think about how she got it, but couldn't remember clearly. She just knew that she couldn't take it off no matter what. She tucked it under her shirt and skated on. When seeing the school she slowed and took off her blades. After readjusting her backpack she walked inside the school and went into the office.   
  
"Umm excuse me. I'm the new student, Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura said walking up to the secretary's desk. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Ahh, Sakura. Yes I have your schedule now," she said and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to Sakura.   
  
"Thank you. Do you know where Mrs. Nami's classroom is?"  
  
Just then a boy walked in. "Mr. Li," the secretary said. "Can you show Miss. Kinomoto here the way to Mrs. Nami's room?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Sakura turned around to see who it was that would show her the room and stopped dead. Her eyes widened in surprise. This boy looked familiar. He had messy, chocolate brown hair and intense eyes. //I've seen those eyes somewhere before, haven't I?//   
  
//Don't I know her? She looks familiar...//  
  
They both blushed when they noticed that they had been staring.   
  
"Umm hi. My name is Kinomoto Sakura." she said.  
  
"My name's Li Syaoran. Do you mind if I see your schedule?" She handed it over and he took it. After a moment he handed it back to her. "We have the same schedule. Come on and I'll show you the first class." Once they were there they took a seat. "If you want, I'll show you where your other classes are when we get there," he offered. Sakura blushed lightly.  
  
"I'd love that."  
  
Then the teacher walked in and the students took their seats.   
  
"Good morning class. We have a new student today. Would you please come up here and introduce yourself?"  
  
Sakura stood and walked to the front of the classroom.   
  
"Hello everyone. My name is Kinomoto Sakura and I just moved here again. I lived here once 6 years ago."   
  
"Why'd you leave?" the teacher asked. Sakura didn't answer. //What do I say? My family was murdered and I now live in an orphanage?//  
  
"Family trouble." //Well it's not really a lie...//  
  
"That's so sad," Mrs. Nami said, sounding like she didn't care. Sakura rolled her eyes and waited for her to finish. "Everybody give her a warm welcome and take out you books. We're going to be reading for the whole period." There was a groan as Sakura took her seat and kids took out their books.  
  
"Hey Sakura, since you don't have a book yet, do you want to share?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"Thanks Syaoran! That'd be great!"   
  
They moved together and started to read. "What kind of family trouble did you have?" Syaoran asked after a while. Sakura was startled at first.  
  
"If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it just yet," she said apologetically.  
  
"That's alright," Syaoran replied. "You don't have to." She smiled her thanks and they kept reading.  
  
//He looks so familiar. Maybe I should ask him.//  
  
"Have we met before?" they both asked at the same time. They laughed.   
  
"Well I guess we both recognize each other then," Syaoran said. Sakura was about to say something when the bell rang. People started putting there things away and walking out the door. As soon as Sakura and Syaoran left, Syaoran was pulled away from Sakura.   
  
"Syaoran dear, what are you doing with this little girl?" a girl asked. "Come on lover boy." She tried to drag him away, but he didn't move. Sakura just stood there shocked. The girl who was pulling him had long, shining black hair and brown eyes. She was very beautiful Sakura noted sadly.   
  
//Why should I be sad? Looks like I have a crush on a guy I just met, who has a girlfriend.//  
  
"Akimoto, please leave me alone," Syaoran said tiredly. "I'm not your boyfriend, please stop acting like I am. I've already told you that I don't like you that way."  
  
Sakura felt happy as soon as he said that.   
  
"Syaoran! I told you call me Naru, and why don't you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked in a whining voice. "Don't you love me?"  
  
"No Akimoto, I don't. If you don't mind me and Sakura have to go to class." He detached himself and grabbed Sakura's hand, leading her away. She blushed, but didn't pull away.  
  
"Syaoran! You never walked me to class and all of out classes are together!" Naru said and caught up to him. She pushed herself in-between Sakura and Syaoran and latched herself to his arm "Don't tell me that your going out with a tramp like her!" Syaoran stopped and pushed Naru off. He looked at her with angry eyes. He was about to say something, but Sakura beat him to it. The words, 'defend yourself' kept echoing in her mind for some reason.   
  
"Excuse me?" Sakura said softly. Naru turned around.   
  
"I wasn't talking to you!" she yelled. She was angry that Syaoran had pushed her away again and for the new girl. She turned back around. Sakura grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.  
  
"Well I was talking to you," Sakura said calmly.  
  
//Wow! Where did that come from? I'm never like this!// Then the words 'Don't be a pushover' sounded in her mind.   
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? It's not polite to talk about someone you don't even know."  
  
"She taught me much more than she taught you, obviously," Naru bit back and looked at her outfit with distaste. "Didn't she ever teach you to wear something other than clothes you found out of the garbage?" It was true that Naru's clothing was of better quality, but Sakura didn't have the money to be picky and she had bought her clothes with her hard earned money.  
  
"As a matter of fact, no she didn't. She would have though if she had been alive though," Sakura said and felt a small pang of sadness in her heart. "But that's not the point. I'm asking for you to go away because it's obvious that your company isn't wanted here."  
  
"Well now that you've asked I'm saying no," Naru said superiorly. She turned back to Syaoran, but he had walked around her to where Sakura was. Naru turned back around angry again. "Come on Syaoran! Let's go to class!"   
  
"Sakura was nice and asked. Now I'm telling you. Leave," Syaoran said frostily.  
  
"This isn't the end Kinomoto," Naru said angrily. Her features weren't so pretty now. She turned on her heel and stomped off. Syaoran lead Sakura to their next class.   
  
"Thanks for defending me," Sakura said shyly.  
  
"It was no problem. She's always nagging me any way," he said dismissively. As soon as they entered the class room a boy came up to them.   
  
"Hey," Syaoran said. "Takashi, this is Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura, this is Yamazaki Takashi."  
  
Sakura stared at Takashi, while he stared at her. His jaw had dropped and he was looking at her in shock. Syaoran frowned.  
  
//What's his problem?//  
  
He was about to say something when Sakura threw herself on Takashi and hugged him. Now it was Syaoran's turn to be shocked.  
  
"Takashi! It's been so long! Who would have thought I'd meet you again?" she said and tears started to fall.  
  
"Sakura I thought you were dead!" Takashi whispered into her ear. "When you were reported missing and presumed dead I was so sad. Everyone was so sad." Then a girl walked up to them.  
  
"Yamazaki Takashi! What are you doing hugging another girl?!" the girl yelled. She quickly pulled him off of Sakura and glared at Sakura. The glare quickly turned into a look of shock as she threw herself at Sakura and into a fierce hug.   
  
"Sakura! I thought... I thought..." She didn't finish her thought. They stayed hugging for a moment and then broke apart.   
  
"Mihara Chiharu! It's so good to see you!" Sakura said. Both of the girls were crying now.   
  
"But–, " Chiharu started.  
  
"I know. You thought I was dead. Well as you can see I'm not, and as I saw, you were a little overprotective of Takashi," she said with a grin. Chiharu blushed.  
  
"Well we're going out now." Sakura squealed and hugged her friend.   
  
"I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Thanks. Hey! Come one everyone will be glad to see you!" Chiharu grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her over to a table where three girls were hunched over. "Hey guys look who I found." The three girls looked up. Two of them looked at Sakura in shock, and the third without recognition. Then the two girls screamed.  
  
"SAKURA!" they both shouted at the same time.  
  
"Yanagisawa Naoko, and Daidouji Tomoyo," Sakura whispered. They threw themselves at each other and into a tight hug. Tears once again started to flow.  
  
"I thought... they said that you were... dead," Naoko said threw tears.   
  
"Me too," Tomoyo said. "Do you know how sad and worried I was when they said you were presumed dead and missing? I've missed you so much!"   
  
Syaoran and the other girl looked on confused. Takashi decided to explain.   
  
"You see Sakura used to go to our elementary school. About eight years ago her family was murdered and she ended up missing. We all thought she was dead. I never thought to see her alive again." Syaoran nodded in understanding.  
  
//Could she be the girl that I gave the necklace to? It was so long ago. All I remember are her eyes. They were green like Sakura's, but Sakura's eyes are filled with life, instead of dull.//  
  
He unconsciously fingered the necklace hidden under his shirt. Then Naru came up.  
  
"What all the crying for? Has Sakura's ugliness brought you to tears?" she asked menacingly. She was quickly faced with 8 angry people. 6 defending their friend, 1 defending herself, and 1 who just didn't like Naru.   
  
"That's weak Naru. Your insults are usually lame, but this is a new level of patheticness for you," the girl who didn't know Sakura said. "Go find something shiny to amuse yourself with before I get mad and decide to kick your ass now." Naru fumed as she turned around and sat with her followers.   
  
"Thank you," Sakura said to the girl.   
  
"Don't sweat it. I don't like her anyway," she said. "By the way, my name is Li Meiling, Syaoran's cousin."   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Meiling. My name is Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
Just then the teacher walked in.  
  
"Ok class, take your seats."  
  
***  
  
The bell rang and everyone left school. Sakura was walking with Syaoran when Tomoyo and Meiling came up.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura said and ran up to her friend. "You have no idea how much I missed you. I thought about everyone everyday, but I couldn't call them from where I was."  
  
"It's ok Sakura. I'm just glad that your alive," she said. Then she pulled out a video camera. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to videotape you? I know have my favorite actress back!" she said with a laugh.   
  
"You still videotape Tomoyo!? Wow I thought that you would have outgrown it or something," Sakura said surprised. "I remember you used to follow me around and record everything that I did."   
  
"And she still does that," Meiling said. "It's trying to get her to stop that's the tricky part." Everyone laughed as Tomoyo glared at Meiling. "What?" she asked innocently. "You act as if it's not true." Everyone laughed again, this time Tomoyo included.  
  
"Yeah I guess it's true," she admitted. "Anyway how about you come over my house today Sakura! We have so much to catch up on!"  
  
"I can't," Sakura said sadly. "I have to get back to my place. There's still a lot of stuff I need to do since I just moved here."  
  
"That's ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." Tomoyo waved and got into her limo. "You know where I live if you change your mind!" she shouted out the window.  
  
"Ok!" Sakura yelled and waved back as the limo drove off.  
  
"Well I got to go you guys," Meiling called. "I'll see you at home Syaoran." With that she left. Sakura and Syaoran stood there for a moment.  
  
"Well I better be going now Syaoran," Sakura said slowly. "I've got a lot of stuff to do since I just moved here and all."  
  
"I'll walk you home," he offered.  
  
"No!" she said quickly. "I mean no. I don't need you to."  
  
"Ok," he said a little disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura. Bye," he waved and left.  
  
"Bye Syaoran," she called back. She strapped on her roller blades and headed home towards the orphanage. Once she was home she went upstairs into the room she shared with a set of twins, Simon and Susan. They had screamed and yelled when Bachan had tried to put Simon on the boys side of the orphanage, and just gave in since they were only 5.  
  
She opened up her suitcase which didn't have much in it. She looked at her clothes in distaste.   
  
//I need new clothes. These ones are getting to be to old. I guess I need a job.//  
  
She shut the suitcase and put her roller blades back on. She saw Bachan in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to go look for a job!" she called out to her. She waved and Sakura left.  
  
After a while she saw a 'now hiring' sign in a bakery. She rolled in there and asked to see the manager. While she was waiting she took off her blades and replaced them with shoes.  
  
"Hello ma'am. You asked to see me?" a middle aged man asked.  
  
"Yes. My name is Kinomoto Sakura and I want to apply for your job," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're looking for someone who can deliver," he answered apologetically. She held up her blades.   
  
"I can get anywhere on these things," she said. "Please give me the job. I've looked all over Tomoeda, and this is the last place left. I need the money, and I promise I won't let you down," she begged. He looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Alright," he said giving in. Sakura smiled and rose.  
  
"Thank you so much! When can I start?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Now if you want. There's a delivery to the museum now. Go in the back and tell them that your making the delivery."  
  
"Yes sir," she said and put on her blades. She went in the back and picked up her order and was off. She bladed out the door and Syaoran caught a glimpse of her.  
  
//Wonder where she's headed in such a hurry. And with so much stuff.//  
  
***  
  
Sakura stood in the elevator, waiting for it to stop on the third floor where all the offices are. She rolled out of the elevator and to a desk.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but is a Mr. Akamatsu here? I'm here to deliver his baked goods," Sakura said to a woman there.  
  
"Yes he is. Right through that door there hun," she replied pointing.   
  
"Thank you," Sakura replied and went through the doors. "Excuse me Mr. Akamatsu, your baked goods are here." An old man looked up from his desk. He was balding and had blue eyes. He looked at her with surprise before composing himself again.   
  
"Ah, yes. The baked goods. Set them down, dear," he said and gestured to the table. "And how much do I owe you?"  
  
"It's 13 dollars and 50 cents."  
  
"Ok. Here you go," he said and handed her the money. "Does a beautiful girl such as yourself have a name?" Sakura blushed.  
  
"It's Kinomoto Sakura, sir," she said hesitantly.  
  
"Ahh, Kinomoto. Yes," he said slowly. "Here you go, have a tip," he said handing her a five. "Go on now. Thank you for the food," he said and she rolled out. He gave her the creeps, no two ways about it. She shut the door and left.  
  
"So she lives after all. Looks like I have unfinished business that needs to be dealt with," Akamatsu said to himself, and picked up the phone. "Hello. I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***  
  
So what did you think? Looks like Sakura unwittingly got herself into trouble. Sounds exciting ne? Probably not, but who cares? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Tell me what you thought!  
  
EdgeOfChaos 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed. Do you know how happy I was when I got my first review? I was like AHHHHH! SOMEONE REVIEWED MY STORY AND LIKED IT!!! hehe yeah...  
  
"//...//" are thoughts.  
  
~Promise~  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
***  
  
After the delivery was made, Sakura went back to the Bakery shop. She went back into the kitchen and saw Syaoran standing there in a pink apron and oven mitts, taking cookies out of one of the many ovens.  
  
"Syaoran! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with a giggle escaping her lips. She bit her lip to stop when Syaoran turned around tomato red. She couldn't help it, and she burst out laughing.   
  
"Sa– Sakura!" he stuttered out. "What are you doing here?" She rolled up behind him.  
  
"I work here as of today," she said and took one of the cookies off the tray on the counter. She bit into it and made a face. She choked it out. "What ARE these? They look like cookies, but they taste awful."  
  
"There my cookies," Syaoran said and it was then Sakura's turn to blush.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know." He just laughed. She looked up at him. His laugh... it was wonderful sounding.   
  
//He should laugh more.//  
  
"Well that's the same reaction Meiling gave me when I baked her birthday cake a while ago," he said. "She said that I wasn't aloud to cook anything until I learned how to do it right, and she's been cooking ever since. And her cooking is awful, so I'm trying to learn how to."  
  
"Oh," Sakura said. "So you and Meiling live together?"   
  
"Yeah. We live alone in an apartment a few blocks from here."   
  
"So you have to eat awful cooking until you learn how to bake then?"   
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well then that settles it!" Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her confused.  
  
"That settles what?"  
  
"I'm coming over your house after work today to teach you how to bake!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"You don't have to. I don't want to waste your time."  
  
"No, I insist! Think of it as a thank you for showing me around school today!"  
  
"Oh. Ok then."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Sakura! Another delivery!"  
  
"Coming! Sakura called. "Alright I'll see you later Syaoran," she said with a smile.  
  
//That definitely can't be the girl. Sakura is so much happier.//  
  
***  
  
After work Sakura met up with Syaoran as planed. Sakura bladed and Syaoran walked.  
  
"So are you a good cook?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well when I was little my dad used to make the best cakes and cookies I've ever tasted," she explained. "I always wanted to cook like that so I practiced and practiced and I'd say I'm pretty good at it now."  
  
"That's great because I'm really bad at it he said with a smile. "Here we are." They stopped at an apartment. They went up to the fourth floor and went to room 216. He opened the door and the place was empty. "I guess Meiling still isn't home."   
  
"Wow!" Sakura said with glee. "This place is great!" Syaoran looked at her skeptically.   
  
"Your kidding. This place is small compared to my house back in Hong Kong."   
  
"Nope. I'm not." Sakura said and looked around. "Well let's get started!" she said finding the kitchen.   
  
"You sure don't waste time do you?"  
  
"Of course not! There's never enough so I might as do as much stuff as possible!"  
  
"I agree, so let's get started."  
  
They grabbed a pair of aprons, Syaoran's green and Sakura's light red, and started to bake cookies.   
  
~"No you use soft butter!" "What's the difference?" "It's soft!"  
  
~"Salt! You can't put a cup of salt in cookies!" "That's not salt that's sugar!" "No it's not, taste!" "Well it looked the same!"   
  
~"No! You have to put the mixer on low!" "But I want to hurry!" "No wait!" "Oops. Didn't know that it splatter everywhere..." "Syaoran!"  
  
~"How long have they been in the oven?" "About 10 minutes, why" "What!? Why's the temperature 500? There going to burn! Open the oven!" "I thought they'd cook faster... Fire! There's a fire in the oven!" "Put it out!" "Oh wait it's just smoking..."  
  
Five minutes later they put in another batch of cookies at the right temperature. When it was time to come out they opened it and laid them out to cool. Meiling walked in.   
  
"Syaoran! Why is it so smoky in here?" Meiling called out from the door.   
  
"Uhh, no reason!" he called back. "Just go watch some T.V. or something!" Then Sakura tripped over some spilled cookie dough and fell on Syaoran, who pushed the table, which knocked everything down causing a loud crashing sound.   
  
"Syaoran what are you–" Meiling began, but stopped at what she saw. Sakura was lying on top of Syaoran in her apron. They got up and looked guiltily at her because of the mess. They both had patches of flour in odd spots on them, and cookie dough. It looked like and egg was in Syaoran's hair and burnt cookies were lying everywhere. Meiling looked around the room and then back at them. Then she burst out laughing.  
  
"I guess you tried to teach Syaoran how to bake from the looks of it," she said between giggles.   
  
"Yup!" Sakura said cheerfully swallowing one of the freshly baked cookies. "And it looks like he's finally learning after four tries! Taste," she commanded Syaoran. He took a cookie and bit into it doubtfully. He immediately smiled at the taste.   
  
"Looks like no more bad cooking for dinner tonight!" he said happily.  
  
"And what does that mean?" Meiling asked angrily. "I'm the one that cooks if you don't remember."  
  
"Oh... uh I meant no more GREAT cooking tonight," he stuttered out.  
  
"If it's SO great, why don't you want to eat it?"  
  
"Oh, uh here!" Sakura intervened. Meiling opened her mouth to protest, but Sakura shoved a cookie in it.   
  
"Hey," she said in between bites. "This isn't bad Syaoran. I think you'll be cooking dinner tonight. After you finish cleaning up this mess of course." With that she walked out of the kitchen.   
  
"Oh no!" Sakura yelled causing Syaoran to look at her weird.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?"  
  
"I have to get home! Bachan is going to kill me!" she yelled throwing the apron off. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye Syaoran, Meiling!" and with that she was out the door.   
  
"Bye Sakura," Syaoran said to the door and turned around to the huge mess in the kitchen that he had to clean up by himself. "Well at least no more of Meiling's bad cooking," he muttered.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
***  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Bachan!" Sakura yelled as soon as she walked in the door. She took off her blades and walked upstairs to the room she slept in. It was already 9:00 and Sakura was tired. She walked over to her bed and sat down, but jumped back up as soon as a muffled shout was heard. She cautiously moved the cover's revealing the two twins, Simon and Susan.   
  
"Si, Su, get up and go to your own bed," Sakura said tiredly.  
  
"Sakura!" they shouted in union. "We've been waiting all day for you!"  
  
"What?" Sakura said confused. "Why?"  
  
"We wanted you to read us a story," Si said.  
  
"Yeah you're a good story teller," Su praised.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura said getting more confused by the minute. "I've never read you guys a story so how would you know if I was good or not?"  
  
"We can tell," they said together.   
  
"Oh. Well I'll tell you a story tomorrow night," she said and yawned. "I'm to tired to tonight, ok? I promise I will tomorrow." The twins nodded and went to there own bed. Sakura slipped into bed without bothering to change her clothes. She rolled over and looked out the window. Then she screamed and scrambled out of bed. The twins screamed too. Bachan rushed in.  
  
"What's wrong! Why are you screaming?" Bachan asked worriedly. She walked over to the twins who were now looking at Sakura.   
  
"I screamed because Sakura screamed."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Bachan looked at Sakura who pale as a ghost.   
  
"What's wrong Sakura? What made you scream?" she asked and walked over.  
  
"There's someone out the window!" she squeaked out. Bachan got up and looked, but didn't see anything. "I don't see anything out there, Sakura. Plus we're on the second floor. I think you were imagining it. You are tired."  
  
"But I did! There was someone in the tree staring at me!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Nonsense child," Bachan said and walked to the door. "Get some sleep." With that she shut the door and the twins went back to their beds. Sakura took a fearful glance out the window. She HAD seen someone out there and whoever it was had been looking right at her. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, but peace was not to be found.   
  
~Dream~   
  
"Oni-chan?" she asked hesitantly. "Oni-chan, wake up! Don't leave me yet!" she screamed. "Please don't leave me alone..." She cradled his body and cried loudly. "I don't want to be alone!"  
  
"What are you doing?" someone asked. She looked up and saw a boy her age with messy chocolate brown hair and intense amber eyes.   
  
"My oni-chan... they killed my oni-chan," she said and started to cry onto his shoulder. He was taken back, but didn't pull away.   
  
"Shh don't cry. It'll be ok. Here," he said. She looked at him. He took off a silver necklace and handed it to her. On it was a wolf pendant with a small emerald where the eye was supposed to be. "It's my lucky necklace my dad gave to me before he died. I want you to have it."  
  
She looked at it with awe. "Thank you." She then started fumbling with something around her neck. "You can have this," she said and handed him her necklace. It was silver too, and had a pink crystal cherry blossom on it. "My mom gave this to me before she died." He smiled and put in on, while she put on his. "I'll never take it off," she said with a smile.  
  
"And I'll never take your's off," he said seriously.   
  
"Do you promise?" she said holding out her pinky.  
  
"Yes I promise," he said taking her pinky with his own.   
  
~End~  
  
Sakura woke up a few minutes before her alarm clock would go off. She turned it off and laid back down.   
  
//That dream...//  
  
She fingered the necklace she had never taken off.  
  
//I wonder who that boy was. Is he still wearing the necklace?//  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to picture the boys face again. Her brow furrowed as she could only remember amber eyes full of worry and concern.  
  
She was about to get up when she looked over at the window. She shivered and pulled the covers around her. She was going to get up and get ready for school, but she laid back down instead.   
  
//Maybe I did imagine it. ... No I didn't. I saw someone there.//  
  
She drifted off to sleep before she knew it.  
  
***  
  
"SAKURA WILL YOU GET UP!" Bachan yelled up the stairs. Sakura stirred in her sleep.   
  
"Five more minutes..." She fell back asleep.  
  
20 minutes later Bachan went upstairs to check on how Sakura was doing. She opened the door and was surprised to see Sakura still sleeping.  
  
"SAKURA! Get up! Your going to be late for school!" Bachan yelled.  
  
"No I'm not," Sakura mumbled. She looked over at her alarmclock that read 7:41. "OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Sakura yelled and flung the cover's off of her. She had 19 minutes to get to school. She scrambled around the room getting her stuff for school as Bachan watched in amusement.   
  
"I swear that girl sleeps like a rock," she said and left. Sakura didn't even noticed as she started to strip and put clean clothes on. She washed her face, and brushed her hair and teeth. She stuffed her shoes in her backpack and put on her roller blades. She rushed down the steps and grabbed a muffin on the way out the door. Skating at top speed she made her way up to the building passing Tomoyo.  
  
"Some things never change," she said with a smile and walked to class.  
  
Sakura burst into the room with her skates still on and took her seat.   
  
"Hey Sakura," Syaoran said and walked up to her.   
  
"Hey Syaoran," Sakura smiled and took off her skates. "Sorry I left you with that mess to clean up, but I had to get home."  
  
"It's alright. It wasn't that big of a mess anyway."  
  
"So how'd the rest of them turn out?"  
  
"Excellent thanks to you. Meiling has promoted me to cook. How can I ever thank you?" he said with a mock bow. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was my thank you to you, remember?"  
  
"Well I thought that you might want some," he said bringing out a small bag. "No point of going through all the trouble of making cookies if you can't enjoy them, right?" he gave her the bag and she opened it. She had a small tinge of pink to her cheeks as she took one out and ate it.  
  
"Well I must say," she said in between bites. "I am a good teacher if I do say so myself." She picked up another cookie and bit into it.   
  
"I would have to agree then," Syaoran said as he bit into one of the cookies. Unfortunately, Naru saw Syaoran giving Sakura the cookies.  
  
"Syaoran! You baked her cookies?" Naru whined. "You never bake me anything."  
  
"I don't think that you would have wanted him to, before I helped him," Sakura said and laughed.   
  
"Quiet you little whore," Naru spat at her. Sakura shut up at once and glared at her. The whole classroom quieted down and watched. Sakura stood up, but Syaoran stepped in front of her.  
  
"Take it back," Syaoran said tightly, his voice filled with anger.   
  
"But Syaoran," Naru said sweetly.  
  
"Call me Li," he cut in, however she ignored him.  
  
"You've seen it yourself. First she attempts to get you, and then she's all over Yamazaki. She's even into girls. You saw how she was all over those lesbians yesterday–" She was cut off by a slap from Sakura, and stumbled back.   
  
"Those are my friends your talking about," Sakura said through clenched teeth. "But of course you wouldn't know about friends, being the bitch you are, would you?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you Kinomoto," Naru said and threw a punch at Sakura. Sakura was hit in the jaw, but being raised in an orphanage and living in some pretty bad places made her recover fast. She lashed back out with a punch to Naru's face and then stomach. She stopped as Naru crashed down to the floor. Just then the teacher walked in.   
  
"What happened here? And Naru why are you lying on the floor? Get up." Mrs. Nami said. Naru picked herself up off the floor and nobody offered an explanation. Then one of Naru's lackey's spoke up after earning a glare from her.   
  
"Mrs. Nami, Kinomoto just attacked Naru for no reason." That caused an uproar.   
  
"No she didn't! It was Naru's fault!" a girl said.  
  
"No I saw Kinomoto hit her first!" a boy said.  
  
"Kinomoto started it!" a girl said.  
  
"Yeah, Kinomoto is dangerous!" a guy said.  
  
"Bull! It was Akimoto's fault!" another boy said.  
  
"Be quiet all of you!" Syaoran shouted. The room stilled. "It's Akimoto's fault. She started it," he stated calmly.   
  
"And who hit who first?" Mrs. Nami asked.   
  
"Sakura hit Akimoto first because Akimoto called her a whore and her friends lesbians."   
  
"She attacked me for no reason, Mrs. Nami. I was just stating the facts!" Naru yelled.  
  
"That's enough! Miss Kinomoto, you shouldn't have hit Miss Akimoto, and you," she pointed at Naru "I do not want to hear such language coming out of anyone's mouth, ever. Both of you go to the office." Sakura looked back at Syaoran and followed Naru out the door.   
  
"This is all your fault you little whore," Naru spat as soon as the door was shut.   
  
"It's your own fault, and don't call me a whore just because Syaoran is my friend and not yours," Sakura replied walking down the hallway.   
  
"You better watch your back from now on Kinomoto, cause I'm going to get rid of you," Naru threatened. However Sakura just laughed.   
  
"That's funny coming from you seeing as how I just kicked your ass," Sakura shot back, laughing.  
  
"You won't be laughing when your getting your ass kicked."  
  
"And who are you going to get to do it since you can't?" Sakura questioned. "Or are you going to gang up on me with all your little lackey's?" Naru didn't say anything. They walked in the office and sat down in one of the chairs.   
  
"Why are you two girls here?" a secretary asked.  
  
"We were sent here for fighting," Sakura said. Just then the principle walked out of his office.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura and Akimoto Naru, will you please step into my office?" he said and walked back into his office, leaving the door opened a crack. The two girls walked silently into his office. "Miss Kinomoto. I didn't plan to see you back in the office so soon," he said and sat down.  
  
"Umm, I'm sorry, but have we met?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Sorry I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Dr. Maehara, the principle of Tomoeda High, and no we haven't met. I saw you yesterday being given your schedule, but before I could talk to you I had a call to take."  
  
"Oh." Was all she said.  
  
"Well then, I got a call from a teacher saying that you two were fighting. Care to explain?" They both started talking at the same time. "Whoa. Hold on, one at a time. Miss Akimoto, please."  
  
Naru straightened up and cleared her throat. "Well I walked into class and saw Syaoran. He had baked me cookies, but Sakura took them from me. I tried to take them back from her, but she hit me. Then she called me a whore and my friends lesbians," she finished. Sakura stared at her in shock. She snapped out of her shock when the principle asked her her side of the story.  
  
"Last night I was over Syaoran's house–," Naru snorted.  
  
"As if he would let you into his house."  
  
"Quiet Akimoto," Dr. Maehara warned.  
  
"Anyway," Sakura started again. "I was over Syaoran's house helping him bake cookies, because he didn't like Meiling's cooking and she wouldn't let him cook until he learned how to bake right because he messed up her birthday cake, and Meiling's cooking is awful he says."  
  
"I don't see what this has to do with the story Miss Kinomoto," Dr. Maehara said.  
  
"Well he brought me some of the cookies that we baked to school this morning. He gave them to me and we were eating them when Akimoto came up and asked Syaoran why he never made her cookies and I said that you wouldn't have wanted one of his cookies before I helped him anyway, and she called me a whore. Syaoran tried to defend me, but then she started making up lies about my friends calling them lesbians because I had hugged them, so I slapped her."  
  
"You shouldn't have done that."   
  
"I know sir. That's when she hit me and then I beat her to the ground. The teacher walked in and sent us to the office."  
  
"That's a lie!" Naru shouted.  
  
"No it's not. I remember you lying on the ground when the teacher walked in. She told you to get up. I think I might have hit you a little to hard if you can't remember," Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"That's enough," Dr. Maehara cut in. He pushed a button on his desk and the secretaries voice sounded.   
  
"Yes Dr. Maehara?"  
  
"Would you please call Li Syaoran to the office?"  
  
"Right away sir." After a few minutes Syaoran walked into the office.  
  
"You called me, sir," he asked.  
  
"Would you please tell me what happened in class today since it seems that you're the cause of it?" Dr. Maehara asked annoyed.  
  
"Sure. I gave Sakura cookies and Akimoto came over asking why I didn't give her any. Sakura said that she wouldn't have wanted any of my cooking before last night anyway, which is true, and Akimoto called her a whore and her friends lesbians. So Sakura slapped her, then Akimoto hit her, then Sakura beat her to the ground," he finished with a smile.  
  
"Alright then Mr. Li, you may go. And you two, I will not tolerate fighting in my school, or that language. You will each serve detention after school today by cleaning the cafeteria and be happy that I'm not suspending you."   
  
"Yes Dr. Maehara," they both said.   
  
"Good now get back to class."  
  
"Yes Dr. Maehara," they both said again and started walking back to class.   
  
//I hope that today isn't going to be one of those days...//  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***  
  
So let's recap the chapter. Sakura has helped Syaoran master the art of baking cookies, supposedly saw someone lurking out of her window, got in a fight with Naru, has been given a subtle death threat, has a detention after school to clean up the cafeteria, and is hoping that today won't be 'one of those days'. How fun. Did you like the chapter? Tell me by REVIEWING!!! Yay the people finally get to have their voice heard so let's not miss the opportunity! Come on I'd love for you to put your two cents in. So until next time...   
  
EdgeOfChaos 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Touya, Kero, Yue, Yukito, Sonomi, Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Takashi, Chiharu, Syaoran's mother or 4 sisters, the Clow cards, Tomoeda, or anything else that has to do with Card Captor Sakura for that matter. That sucks...  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers. If it weren't for you I'd probably stop my story and lock myself in the closet in shame because I'd think noone was reading my story because it sucked. Thank you for you have saved me from a life in the closet. Hehe...  
  
"//...//" are thoughts  
  
~Promise~  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
***  
  
Sakura walked outside with Tomoyo and Syaoran to lunch.   
  
"So you got a detention after school with her?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura replied. "I have to clean the cafeteria."  
  
"Well that's great!" Tomoyo said. Sakura and Syaoran looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Do you mind telling us why detention is so great Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Because she has to clean the cafeteria and do you see where everyone eats lunch?" Tomoyo said. They looked around to everyone outside eating their lunch. Sakura smiled.  
  
"So that's practically cleaning nothing!" she said happily.  
  
"Yup."  
  
They went under one of the Cherry Blossom trees and sat down.   
  
"Hey guys!" Chiharu said walking up with Takashi. "Sakura I heard what you did to Akimoto!"  
  
"Me too. I'm so proud. My little Sakura is all grown up and kicking butt too,"Takashi joked.   
  
"Hey everyone!" Naoko, Rika, and Meiling said waking up. They sat down too.  
  
"I heard what you did to Naru," Naoko said. "I didn't know it was in you."  
  
"Me either," Rika said.   
  
"It's just a shame that you didn't kill her off though," Meiling said.  
  
"Meiling!" Sakura gasped. "How can you say such a thing?"  
  
"It's true. The world is better off without girls like her. She's a bitch to everyone. She also goes whoring around trying to get down a guys pants, right Syaoran?" she said with a wink at him. He ignored her comment. "All she does is cry until she gets what she wants and go out with every cute guy she sees."  
  
"She didn't try to go out with me," Takashi said hurt.  
  
"Like she said, 'every CUTE guy,'" Tomoyo giggled.   
  
"You would have said 'no' anyway so what's the problem?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Yeah she did," Chiharu said. "As soon as we started going out, I heard her in the locker room saying that she was going to go out with you after she got you to dump me." Everyone stared at her shocked. "I told her that if she went anywhere near you I'd kick her face in, and that was the last I heard of it."  
  
"Go Chiharu!" Tomoyo cheered.   
  
"So that's why she never bother's you," Rika said.   
  
"Yup."  
  
"Anyway let's get together this weekend!" Tomoyo said. "We can all catch up together!"  
  
"That's a great idea Tomoyo!" Sakura said.   
  
"Yeah!" everyone said.  
  
"Alright then! Everyone meet at my house Saturday at noon ok?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Okay," everyone said. Then the bell rang. Everyone went of to class as Sakura and Syaoran went off to theirs.   
  
"So you've known them for how long?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"For my whole life," Sakura replied. "I missed them so much when I was taken to the orphanage. I was scared and alone too..."  
  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Syaoran said as they entered the classroom.  
  
"Thanks." They sat down in their seats and started talking when Naru walked in with a group of friends telling them about what happened.  
  
"–and can you believe that? Like Syaoran would let Kinomoto inside his house!"  
  
"I would let her inside my house, which is more than I can say for you, Akamatsu," Syaoran stated coldly. "So stop talking about Sakura."  
  
"Syaoran–"   
  
"I told you to call me Li–"  
  
She ignored him. "–how can you say that you'd let Kinomoto inside your house? You're a man of quality."  
  
"Which is exactly why he stays away from you," Sakura replied. "And don't bother with a comeback, because I know that you'll say either, shut up bitch, shut up whore, I wasn't talking to you, slut, or something else like it." Naru's face twisted in anger, however she didn't say anything. She and sat down in her seat, her friends following. They gossiped quietly around her until the teacher came in.  
  
"That shut her up fast," Syaoran commented.  
  
"I know. Isn't it great?" she giggled.  
  
"All right class, take out last night's homework," the teacher said as he walked in.  
  
***  
  
"Uhh," Naru said in disgust as she walked in the cafeteria. "I have to touch other people's trash because of you, Kinomoto."  
  
"Stop your whining," Sakura said. "It's not like anyone eats in the cafeteria anyway, so it's not much to clean."  
  
"How would you know? This is only your second day here," she shot back. They walked into the cafeteria which was empty and just about spotless except for a tray sitting on the table. Sakura went over to throw it in the trash can when the principle walked in.  
  
"Good you're here, and it seems that you got off lucky with only a tray to throw away it seems," he said and walked up to Naru. "Well since you were to clean the cafeteria, and it's clean, you may go."  
  
"Thanks Dr. Maehara!" Sakura said and put her skates on.   
  
"Well I'm out of here," Naru said and walked out.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura! Your late," her boss, Mr. Urashima yelled.   
  
"What?" Sakura screamed and looked down at her watch. "My watch says I'm early!"  
  
"Well your watch is wrong," he replied. "Go back and get your delivery. It's to the museum again. And don't be late!"  
  
"Yes sir!" she said and went into the kitchen. "Hey Syaoran. Bye Syaoran," she said and picked up her delivery and left.   
  
***  
  
"Delivery to a Mr. Akamatsu ma'am," Sakura said to the secretary. She pointed to the office he was in and Sakura knocked.  
  
"Ah, Sakura," he said and looked up from his work. "It seems your delivering for me again."  
  
"Looks like it," Sakura said with a smile.   
  
//He's not so bad. He's actually kind of nice, in a creepy way.//  
  
"Well thank you and here's a tip," he said and handed her a five.   
  
"Thank you sir!" Sakura said and left. As soon as she was gone he picked up the phone.  
  
***  
  
It was 7:30 when Sakura got home. She was tired from all of the roller bladeing she had done all over Tomoeda. She slowly made her way to the dinner table and grabbed some of the chicken. After eating her full she went and got her stuff ready for a shower. After that was over she got in her pajama's and got in bed. At 8:30 the twins, Su and Si burst into the room and jumped on Sakura's bed. She bolted up surprised.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura! You said you'd read us a story tonight!" Su said.  
  
"Yeah and we even picked one out!" Si said handing her a book. Sakura moved over on the bed and let them sit with her.  
  
"Once upon a time," she began. "There was a princess who lived in a castle far away..."  
  
By the end of the story the two twins had fallen peacefully asleep. Sakura smiled at them. She reached over Su to put the book down and then reached over Si to turn the light off. After settling down she tried to get some sleep herself, but she couldn't because the twins were taking up to much room. She finally decided to get up and she went over to one of their beds. She collapsed on it and fell asleep instantly.  
  
***  
  
A figure opened the window and crawled in to Sakura, Simon, and Susan's room. The person checked to make sure that the three occupants were sleeping and went over to Sakura's bed. The form took out a gun and twisted a silencer on it. Aiming the gun at the bed and shooting at it four times, the figure slowly crept back out of the room and shut the window. Nobody heard a sound.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura today your getting up on time!" Bachan yelled. "It's 5:50 in the morning and it's time for yo to get ready for school! And get the twins up too! They're usually running around down here by now! Your bad habit's are contagious!"   
  
Ten minutes later, noone was down stairs and Bachan went up annoyed. "Sakura!" she said and threw off her covers. What she saw made her scream. Sakura jumped up from her sleep and looked over at Bachan screaming over her bed.   
  
"Bachan what's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly. She walked over to her and looked in her bed. She started to scream also. Bachan looked over Susan and Simon's body to see if they were still alive. Sakura started to cry and ran from the room. She picked up a phone and dialed 911.   
  
"Hello?" Sakura said on the verge of hysterics.  
  
"Ambulance, Police, or Fire truck?" someone asked on the other side.  
  
"Ambulance! Police! Help me! Susan and Simon! They've been hurt!" she screamed. Kids crowded around her and looked at her questioningly. "Go into the playroom and stay there!" Sakura ordered. "Don't come out no matter what!" All the kids ran in there afraid. "Hello?" she cried again on the phone. "Come to the orphanage! They've been hurt! Someone hurt the twins!" She hung up the phone and ran back into the room. Bachan was crying on the floor.   
  
"Sakura, someone has hurt my children!" she cried. "Someone killed them!" Sakura ran over to the bed and looked, not believing what she said. The twins were lying there cold and lifeless. Dried blood stained the sheets and Si and Su were holding onto each other. It looked like they had been killed in their sleep, but why? Sakura looked away quickly and retched in a trash can near the bed.   
  
Downstairs medics ran inside followed by police. They looked around, but saw nothing and went upstairs. When they entered the room they saw Sakura and Bachan next to the bodies of two children, lying on a bed. The medics ran up, while the police went to Sakura and Bachan.   
  
"I guess it was this address who called," one of the police said. "Do you know what happened here?" he helped the woman out of the room and Sakura followed.   
  
"I– I d– don't know," she stuttered out and collapsed. The man called a medic over to take care of her and went over to Sakura.   
  
"Do you know who made the call?"  
  
"I did," Sakura said dazed. She stared off into space.  
  
//Oni-chan... Just like oni-chan...//  
  
"Huh?" she asked realizing the officer had been saying something.  
  
"I said, I know that you probably don't want to talk about this, but we need to know. Do you know who else was supposed to be in the room last night?"   
  
"It was just us three. I read them a story in my bed," she started to cry. "And they fell asleep, so I went to sleep in one of their beds. This morning, I heard Bachan scream and I got up to see what was wrong and... and..."   
  
"Shh. It's ok," he said trying to comfort her.   
  
"No it's not!" Sakura screamed. "How can you say that when they're dead!" The officer shook his head apologetically and a medic came up and whispered something in his ear. He nodded.   
  
"We'll be back," he said and walked away. Sakura fell to the floor and started crying harder. She saw two stretchers being taken downstairs and she followed.   
  
"You should stay here," one of the medics said.   
  
"Who did this? Why did they do it?" she cried and walked outside with them. When she got outside the place was swarming with cops and there was a news crew talking with the cops. When Sakura came out the news crew went to her.  
  
"Excuse me young lady, but do you know what happened?" the reporter asked. Sakura started to cry heavier.  
  
"Someone killed them," she said. "Someone killed the twins." Then a cop came an ushered her back inside.   
  
***  
  
"Oh my god!" Tomoyo shouted watching the news. "Sakura!" Her mother walked into the room.  
  
"What are you yelling for, Tomoyo?" Sonomi asked.  
  
"There was a shooting at the orphanage Sakura's at!" she yelled. "I have to get over there!"  
  
"Alright hunny. I'll tell the driver to take you there right away." Tomoyo wasn't listening, she just ran down to the driveway.  
  
***  
  
"Meiling!" Syaoran shouted from the shower. "What's the weather going to be like today?"  
  
"I don't know!" she yelled back eating a muffin.  
  
"Well can you turn on the T.V. and check?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," she called back. She turned on the T.V. and saw Sakura. "Hey isn't that Sakura?" she asked Syaoran who came out of the bathroom.   
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because it says that she was at an orphanage where two kids were shot."  
  
"WHAT!? Come on let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Naru looked at her red dress on the hanger and frowned. She turned on the T.V. and saw Sakura standing in front of and orphanage. "What the hell is she doing on T.V.?" Just then a man in a black suit came in. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed at him. "Can't you do anything right? I ask one little thing and you screw it up!" she said and threw the dress at him. He mumbled an apology and walked out of the room with the dress.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo and ran into the orphanage. The cops tried to stop her, but they were held back by Syaoran and Meiling who had just ran in.   
  
"Where's Sakura?" Meiling said.  
  
"Upstairs I think!" Tomoyo said and ran up there. She was followed by Syaoran and Meiling. They ran into a room and saw and old woman sitting on a bed and Sakura standing over one. Tomoyo ran up beside her and hugged her.   
  
"Sakura! I saw what happened on T.V.! Are you ok?"  
  
"T– Tomoyo! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked through her tears.  
  
"We came to see if you were alright," Syaoran said walking up.   
  
"Yeah. We wanted to make sure you were alright when we saw you on the television," Meiling said and covered the bloodstained bed with a blanket from another bed.  
  
"This is all my fault," Sakura said and sat down where she was standing.   
  
"No it's not!" Tomoyo said. "None of this is your fault."  
  
"Yes it is!" Sakura screamed back. "First my oni-chan dies because of me and now the twins! They were sleeping in MY bed. If I had just told them to move after I had read them the story, if I had just moved them, they would still be alive!" she cried.  
  
"It's not your fault Sakura," Syaoran said. "Whoever did this will be caught by the police." Just then a cop walked in.   
  
"Miss Kinomoto, I think we need to talk," he said seriously. Sakura walked over to him followed by her friends. The cop looked at them, but Sakura said it was ok. "Well eight years ago, your family was–"  
  
"Murdered," Sakura finished.  
  
"Yes. It was your bed that the children were in when they were shot. We think that it was you they were attempting to kill." Sakura stared at him in shock.   
  
"Why?" she asked faintly. "Why would someone do this?"  
  
"So your saying that whoever killed her family is trying to kill her now?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"Exactly. Miss Kinomoto do you know a place where you can stay?" the cop asked.  
  
"She can stay with me," Tomoyo said. "I'm sure my mother will say yes."  
  
"Alright. I'll go tell your caretaker that your leaving and we'll escort you back home."  
  
"No need. I have my own body guards that are with me," she replied.  
  
"Ok then. I'll be seeing you around I hope," he said and left.  
  
"If that was an attempt at black humor, it was very bad," Meiling said at the cop. He only shrugged as he left.   
  
"Come on Sakura, let's get your stuff and leave. We'll stay at my house today."  
  
"We got to go to school you guys so we'll be seeing you later," Syaoran said.   
  
//I'd rather stay here though.//  
  
"We'll be over right after school with everyone," Meiling said as she left.  
  
"Bye you guys," Sakura said weakly. Tomoyo helped her with her stuff and they left to her house.   
  
***  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura!" Sonomi said as they came in. "I'm glad your alright Sakura. I was so worried." Sakura smiled as she was lead into a guest room.  
  
"You can stay here. My room is right next to yours," Tomoyo said as she set Sakura's stuff down on a table. The room had light pink carpet, and matching curtains hanging in the window. The bed was a darker shade of pink with light pink sakura flower's as decoration.   
  
"This is the room I stayed in for the week my dad left," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. We left it as it was hoping that you'd return and you have," Tomoyo said shutting the curtains. "And here you are."  
  
"I'm here getting other people killed, while someone is trying to kill me," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"It's not your fault! We're going to find whoever did this and make sure that they get the death penalty for what they've done," she comforted.   
  
"Thanks Tomoyo. Could you leave me alone for a while?"   
  
"Of course. I'll be back later." She gave Sakura another hug and left. Sakura laid down in the big bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***  
  
Hey everyone. You guys don't mind that I skip through most of the school day do you? I mean it's only school. Not like you do anything important there... But the twins were shot! Poor Sakura. First her family was killed and now the twins. So sad that is.   
  
When you call 911 they ask if you want a ambulance, police, or fire truck or something like that. Sorry that I couldn't remember exactly, but you get the gist, right?  
  
So what did you think? REVIEW! I want to know every thing that you though whether it was good or bad. I don't care! Any criticism is welcome. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
EdgeOfChaos 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! But for all you morons who are e-mailing me saying you hate my story, you do realize that I have your e-mail address now, right? Don't worry I won't do anything mean like send you a virus. But just so you know e-mail is for saying, 'Hey! You like to write, I like to right! You like Card Captor Sakura, I like Card Captor Sakura! Let's be friends! And write CCS fics together!' or whatever. Anyway send it in a review if you don't like my story. I do except anonymous reviews...  
  
~Promise~  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
***  
  
"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo said. It had been a whole day since the twins had been found dead and Sakura had been very quiet. She also asked to be alone when her friends came over.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo," Sakura said dully. "I think that I'll go to school now." Tomoyo looked at her strange.  
  
"But it's already the middle of the day and we've already missed two periods."  
  
"I know Tomoyo, but I want to do something to get my mind off... of stuff."  
  
"Alright. Come on and I'll ask Mr. Davis to give us a ride," Tomoyo said jumping up.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's our driver." They walked downstairs into Sonomi's office.   
  
"Mother, we've decided to go to school today," Tomoyo said. Sonomi looked at Sakura who nodded and Sonomi sighed.  
  
"Well if that's what you want," she said and the two girls left and went to the garage.  
  
"Wow Tomoyo!" Sakura said when they got in the limo. "It has a T.V. and everything!" She giggled when she opened a drawer and candy spilled out of it. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura.  
  
//That's the first time I've seen her smile in a while.//  
  
Sakura turned back around to Tomoyo. "Thank you for letting me stay with you Tomoyo," she said. "I don't know what I'd do with out you."  
  
"It's no problem Sakura," Tomoyo said with a smile. "I'm just glad I can help." They stopped at the school and went into the office.  
  
"Can we please have passes to class because we were late?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"What class?"   
  
"Mrs. Cho's class."  
  
"Alright. Here you go," she said handing them a slip of paper. They thanked her and went out in the hall. Just then the bell rang signaling fourth period. They walked into class and spotted Naoko and Rika.   
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo!" they shouted together.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be back in school today," Naoko said.   
  
"Me either. That's a lot to go through," Rika said.  
  
"Sakura!" Chiharu said walking up with Takashi. He just smiled.  
  
"How are you?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Sakura said and smiled. "See?"  
  
"I'm glad," Syaoran said walking up.   
  
"Hey Syaoran," Sakura said. She then sat down.  
  
"I see your up and running," Meiling said sitting down.   
  
"Yup. Can't knock me off my feet for more than a day," Sakura said with a giggle. Everyone else joined in the laughter, but it was interrupted.  
  
"I see that Tomoeda High's very own 'Annie Orphan' A.K.A. Kinomoto Sakura, has decided to come back to us," Naru said maliciously walking in, followed by her friends.  
  
"Stuff it Akimoto, we don't want to hear it," Chiharu said.  
  
"Yeah," Takashi said. "You better shut up now before you have a mob of angry people attacking you."  
  
"So unless you want that inflated head of your's knocked off, I suggest you leave," Meiling added. Naru looked on angry, but left anyway.  
  
"I swear that girl never gives it up," Naoko said.  
  
"At least we know she has endurance. Even if she is as annoying as hell," Rika said. Then the bell rang. The class took their seats and Mrs. Cho came in. Tomoyo passed up the note and Mrs. Cho nodded, starting class.   
  
***  
  
"So your staying at Tomoyo's house for now?" Meiling asked. They were sitting under the tree eating lunch.   
  
"Yeah," Sakura replied.  
  
"I can't believe that someone would want to kill you," Rika said. "I mean you were only a little girl the first time, and now they're still trying. It's horrible."  
  
"Can you think of anyone who would want up or your family dead Sakura?" Naoko said. "I mean what did your family do to get someone to kill them? Was it jealousy, rage, love, revenge or something like that? There has to be a motive, because if it was just a random killing, they wouldn't come back 8 years later to finish it."  
  
"I thought about that too," Sakura said. "I've tried to think of anyone that I had known back then who would have a big enough grudge to kill us, but I can't remember much from back then."  
  
"What if this is unrelated though?" Meiling asked. "What if someone new and not involved in the last murder wanted you dead?"   
  
"You don't mean Akimoto, do you?" Chiharu asked.   
  
"That's exactly what I mean. She has threatened you, Sakura. You said it yourself that she wants you dead."  
  
"Well yeah," Sakura said. "But do you think that she'd really do it? I mean it's over a schoolgirl crush for god's sake."  
  
"You never know," Rika said. "Her family has got little less money than Tomoyo's family does, and her dad could have it done."  
  
"I don't think so," Tomoyo said. "He is a cop, you know, the whole 'fight for justice' and 'do the right thing.'"  
  
"Not all cops are good though," Syaoran said. "I've heard of some police stations back in Hong Kong that were all trained cops, but worked on importing and exporting drugs."  
  
"Yeah," Meiling added. "Most of them are dead though because our family busted them and they tried to get revenge. Never try and get revenge on a Li because it'll never happen," she said with a smile. Everyone looked at Syaoran questioningly.  
  
"Yeah it's true. Every single one of the cops that tried to get revenge on our family ended up dead about five minutes after they set foot on the property, mind you, we knew who it was," he said.   
  
"Well remind me to never get on your bad side," Takashi joked and playfully slapped Syaoran on the back.  
  
"I don't think Akimoto would do it but, I don't know anyone else who would though.," Sakura said. "Maybe I should go to the police station and see what they found out the last time."  
  
"That's a good idea. We can go today, after school," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I can't," Sakura said. "I've got a job about an hour after school, homework and it takes a while to get there on blades."  
  
"Well quit your job then," Tomoyo suggested. "Anything you need, I can get for you."  
  
"I don't want to burden you..."  
  
"Nonsense! You are my guest and anything that you need, I will get you. Plus," she said with a dreamy grin, "I can make all your clothes so you don't need to worry about that!"  
  
"Alright," Sakura said a little nervous. "I'll call them later. You have gotten better at making clothes since we were 6, right?"  
  
"Of course. I've been practicing because I want to be a clothes designer."  
  
"Ok then. I'll quit after school."  
  
"I'm quitting too now that I know how to bake," Syaoran said.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Takashi asked.  
  
"I told him that he couldn't cool anymore, because he messed up my birthday cake, so he went out and got a job to learn how to bake because he hates my cooking," Meiling explained.  
  
"I never said I didn't like you cooking," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes you did. I've heard you mumble it when I start to cook."  
  
"So you've been working at a bakery ever since?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I remember the first time I saw him he was wearing a pink apron with matching oven mitts, taking cookies out of the oven," Sakura said giggling. The rest of the group started to laugh, imagining Syaoran like that.   
  
"Next we'll see him playing with dolls and inviting us over for tea parties," Takashi joked. Syaoran gave them a glare and everyone fell silent.  
  
"Well, I see baking hasn't softened your glares at all," Tomoyo said nervously. The lunch bell rang and the group got up and went to class.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura said seeing her friend at the front of school. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah!" she said walking over to the limo that was waiting for her. "We can go there right now!"  
  
"That's great Tomoyo!" Sakura followed her friend to the limo. From a distance Naru watched them in disdain. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number. A male voice answered on the other side.  
  
"Do you have everything ready?" Naru asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I want it done as soon as possible. Don't screw it up this time. It's very important to me and it could get Sakura out of the picture, leaving Syaoran for me."  
  
"Understood Miss Akimoto," the voice said and hung up. Naru put the phone away, a small smile curving her lips.  
  
Sakura followed Tomoyo inside and sat down across from her.   
  
"So are you going to the dance next week?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"What dance?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"You know, the dance? They announced it a few days ago..." she trailed off. "But you weren't here a few days ago so you wouldn't know!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh. Well I guess not. I don't exactly have the money to but the dress," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Well that's great, because I have the perfect dress in mind for you!" Tomoyo squeaked. "Let's see, medium hight, red..., no, green..., no short brown hair, green eyes, maybe..., no, shorter or longer, showy, no..., yes..., no, skinny..." Tomoyo kept saying things making no sense to Sakura.   
  
"Tomoyo what are you thinking of?" Sakura asked worriedly. Tomoyo was getting that crazy glint in her eye and staring off into space. Just then the limo stopped and the driver called back.  
  
"This is your stop ladies. I'll be waiting here when you come back," Mr. Davis said.  
  
"Thank you," both girls said and walked up to the police station.  
  
"Excuse me, but can we speak to a Mr. Keitaro please?" Tomoyo asked an officer at the desk.  
  
"What's your business Miss?" the officer asked.  
  
"I called earlier about the Kinomoto murder. He said that we could talk to him today," she said.   
  
"Oh yes. He's expecting you. Just back there," the officer said pointing.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura and Tomoyo walked through the busy isle's to a desk that was cluttered with papers. A man in his 30's sat there talking on a phone, his feet propped up on the desk. He glanced at Sakura and Tomoyo and motioned them to sit down on one of the chairs surrounding his desk. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes that had a fire in them. He slammed down the phone and looked over at the two girls.   
  
"Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo?" he asked.  
  
"That's us," Sakura said. Keitaro looked over at her. Sakura shifted under his scrutiny, but didn't show her discomfort.   
  
"You must be Kinomoto. I was on your family's case. Sorry that I didn't do much good," he said.  
  
"That's okay," Sakura said, now glad that he had stopped his examination of her. "I just wanted to know what you found out."  
  
"I guess so since someone is trying to kill you again," he said bluntly. Sakura just nodded. "Well I tried everything. I looked into your father's co-workers, friends, family, acquaintance's and everything else. I found nothing," he said pulling out a file. "It's all in here. I also looked in to your brother's friends, but that didn't turn up anything either. You were to young for anyone to have a grudge against you, but after turning up nothing everywhere else, I checked into it anyway. Nothing there either."  
  
"So you found nothing?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"That's right. Neighbors called in hearing strangers in the house and a gunshot. When we got there your father was dead. Later a boy called the police and your brother was found dead. He said that a girl was crying, but she had ran away. When we found you, you were asleep in the park. We asked you what you had seen, but you didn't remember much of it. There were no relatives you could be sent to, so we sent you to the orphanage. Everything was quiet, then 8 years later you show up, with someone attempting to kill you, which is interesting."  
  
"What do you mean 'interesting'?" Sakura asked angrily. "Someone is trying to kill me and all you can say is it's 'interesting'?"  
  
"Yeah it's very interesting, because it tells me that the killer must have thought you were dead, until he saw you here. The killer was from Tomoeda, and not someone outside hired to do the job. It wasn't enough to kill your father and brother 8 years ago, but it's a grudge that whoever it is hasn't gotten over."  
  
"What if it isn't the same person, but someone new?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Kinomoto has been in town for what, three days now? I don't think someone new is going to come up and get a grudge on her that fast," he said. "Unless, there's something you wanna tell me?" Tomoyo was about to say something, but Sakura kicked her under the desk lightly, and Keitaro didn't see.   
  
"No, noone has a grudge to kill me," Sakura said.  
  
"Alright then," Keitaro said standing up. "This is a copy of the file. I thought you might be interested in since you can barely remember the day it happed, which is probably a good thing anyway. Mind you it's everything. Pictures too, so if you don't want to be reminded of unwanted memories, I'd recommend against it. Don't let anyone else see this information. I'm not supposed to be giving it to you, but I decided that it'd be alright. Just give it back when your done."  
  
"Alright Mr. Keitaro," Sakura said standing up also. "Thank you."  
  
"It's no problem, and call me Keitaro. I hate formalities. I got to go now, so call me if you need anything," he said handing her a card. She took it and put it in her pocket and with that he was gone. Sakura and Tomoyo left, and got back into the limo and started home. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hello dear," her mother said on the other line. "Your friends have come over looking for you and Sakura. Should I let them wait or tell them to come back later?"  
  
"We're on our way home now. Can you tell them we'll be home in five minutes?"   
  
"Sure dear. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"You have a phone in here?" Sakura asked surprised.  
  
"Yup, it looks like it," Tomoyo said with a small laugh.  
  
"Do you mind if I use it to call my job? That way I won't have to do it later."  
  
"Sure." Sakura picked up the phone and dialed the number, but noone picked up. After a few more rings Sakura hung the phone up. "Noone's there. That's strange," she said.  
  
"You'll just have to visit them later. Maybe the phone is dead or something."  
  
"Yeah." The limo stopped and they went inside. Takashi was telling a story that Syaoran was listening to and Chiharu was about to hit Takashi with a pillow to shut him up, who didn't notice. Rika and Naoko were laughing at them and Meiling was reading a magazine on the table.   
  
"Hey guys," Tomoyo said. She looked over at Sakura who was listening intently to Takashi's story.   
  
"–who spouted wings out of it's back. The other little piggies were jealous and wanted wings too– oomph," Chiharu had finally hit him on the head.  
  
"That's enough of you lies. Don't you know that Syaoran believes half of what you say and Sakura think's everything you say is true?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Anyway," Syaoran said. "How did it go at the station?"  
  
"It went great," Sakura said holding out the file.  
  
"What's that?" Naoko said. "Your family's file?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I thought they weren't aloud to give those out," Syaoran said.  
  
"They aren't," Tomoyo said. "But Keitaro, the guy we talked to, said that it was ok since she was the victim and all."  
  
"So what did Keitaro say when you told him about Akimoto?" Meiling asked putting the magazine down.   
  
"Let's talk about this in my room," Tomoyo said signaling them to follow her. They went upstairs into her room. They went into another room that was connected to hers. They sat down on the couches and chairs. The room was a mix of pinks and purples. The door that they came in was lavender, while another door on the other side was a light pink.   
  
"Where does that door lead to?" Naoko asked.  
  
"My room," Sakura said.  
  
"So what did the guy say about Akimoto?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well," Sakura said slowly. "I didn't tell him."   
  
"WHAT!" the group shouted at the same time.  
  
"I don't think that she'd do it," Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, it's better to be safe than sorry," Chiharu said.   
  
"Plus, it's not like it isn't in her," Meiling said.   
  
"I know you guys," Sakura said.  
  
"Well there's nothing we can do about it now," Tomoyo said. "Is anyone hungry?" she asked going to a medium size fridge in the corner. She pulled out some soda's and went to a cabinet and pulled out some chips. They ate in silence thinking about what had happened.   
  
"Well there is a simple solution to all of this," Rika said.   
  
"And what is that?" Chiharu asked.   
  
"Sakura never goes anywhere alone," Rika said.   
  
"Someone isn't trying to kidnap her Rika," Naoko said. "They are trying to kill her and if someone is in the way they'll be killed too."  
  
"She's right," Syaoran said. "If they want Sakura dead bad enough they'll do what they have to."  
  
They sat in silence again.  
  
"Well," Sakura said. "I won't let it get to me and leave me paranoid, and I'm definitely not going to let it dictate my actions in the future."  
  
"Well with that said, let's go do something. It's a beautiful day outside," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Do you mind if I call my boss again, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No problem," she said and pointed to a phone in the corner of the room.  
  
"You haven't been able to get a hold of him either?" Syaoran asked coming up behind her.   
  
"Nope," Sakura said and started to dial the number. "The first time I tried noone picked up." She waited for someone to pick up on the other line, but noone did. After the answering machine came on, she hung up. "Still no answer. I wonder where he is?"  
  
"I don't know. We should stop by there later though," Syaoran said.  
  
"We can do it now!" Tomoyo said. "We've decided to go to the movies."  
  
"Alright, let's go then!" Sakura said. "I haven't been to the movies in years!"  
  
"You haven't?" Chiharu asked. "Why not?"  
  
"Well they didn't let us out of the orphanage much, and I didn't exactly have the money to pay for it," Sakura said with a sad smile.  
  
"Well then, today is your lucky day," Naoko said with a smile.  
  
"What movie?" Meiling said looking at the paper sitting on the table. "This paper is old."  
  
"We'll decide when we get there," Tomoyo said and got up. They walked outside to the garage and got in Tomoyo's limo.   
  
"Wow, it's great in here!" Takashi said looking around. "You've been holding out on us Tomoyo." He sat down in one seat, and then jumped up in another. He jumped up again, but hit his head and fell back down. Chiharu sat down next to him, where he fell.  
  
"That's what you get," she said shaking her head.  
  
Everyone laughed and sat down in a seat. Mr. Davis stopped at the bakery and Sakura and Syaoran got out. They stopped at the door. The 'open' sign had been changed to 'close'.  
  
"I didn't know that they were closed today," Sakura said.   
  
"They aren't supposed to be," Syaoran said and opened the door. All the light's were on and the back door to the kitchen was open. They both walked into the kitchen quietly.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura called out hesitantly. "Mr. Urashima? Are you here?" Syaoran moved away into another room to check and Sakura went into his office. The door was shut and Sakura knocked. When there was no answer from the other side, she slowly opened the door. She stepped in and saw Mr. Urashima, who looked like he fell asleep while working at his desk. Sakura sighed and moved closer to wake him.  
  
"Mr. Urashima? You fell asleep. Mr. Ura–" she gasped when she saw the pool of blood under him. She let out a scream, but it was cut off when someone placed their hand over her mouth.  
  
"Looky at what I have here," a male voice said. Sakura stood their petrified. "It looks like the boss was right," he continued. "If I waited here long enough, you would show up, and here you are." He slid his free hand over her body. "You have something that the boss wants. All I have to do is bring you to him, but I think I'll play with you first." Sakura started to cry. She struggled to get away, but her captor kept a tight hold on her. "Feisty, aren't you? That's okay I like my women lively." His hand went inside her shirt and he started to rub her belly working his way up. Sakura jerked to get away, but couldn't. She stomped down on his foot and he yelled, but only tightened his hold. Then he went slack and fell down on top of Sakura, who fell down. She struggled to get his weight off of her, when she was suddenly pulled up in an embrace.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Syaoran!" she cried. "I was so scared. Thank you. Thank you for saving me!" She cried into his shoulder. Then other noises were heard outside. Syaoran let go of Sakura and took up a fighting stance by the door. Then Tomoyo's voice sounded.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran?" she asked worriedly. "What's taking you guys so long?" Syaoran relaxed and went back to Sakura.   
  
"It's okay," he comforted. "Noone else is here. I'll make sure noone ever tries to hurt you again." Sakura jumped up and hugged him. She leaned into him for support and cried again.   
  
"Thank you, Syaoran," she said softly. Tomoyo walked in and saw the two bodies and Sakura crying, clinging on to Syaoran for dear life.   
  
"Oh my god! Sakura, Syaoran! What happened? Are you two all right?" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"What's all the yelling for, Tomoyo?" Meiling asked coming up behind her. "Oh... I'll go call the police." She left to the front and dialed 911. Tomoyo lead them outside, away from the bodies.  
  
***  
  
"So you came back here to quit your job. When you came into the office you were grabbed from behind by this guy," Keitaro said pointing to the guy in the duffel bag. "He told you that his boss wanted you alive and that's when Li attacked him from behind."  
  
"That's right, Mr. Keitaro, Sakura said. She was sitting outside on a bench next to Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling. Everyone else had been sent home. The only reason they could stay is because, Syaoran was a witness, Meiling wouldn't leave without Syaoran, and Tomoyo was Sakura's ride home.   
  
"I must say Li, that you have quite a punch. You knocked him dead," Keitaro said.   
  
"That's what Li training will do to you," Meiling said.   
  
"I had heard of it, but I didn't believe it until now," Keitaro said with a small smile. "But anyway, whoever is trying to kill you Kinomoto, they knew that you worked here. Someone has been watching you. I suggest that you stay in groups, since whoever wants you, wants you alive. Never be alone, got that?" Keitaro said.  
  
"I'll be with her," Syaoran said.  
  
"Well don't you leave her," Keitaro warned. "You kids go on home now. It's been a hard day." Sakura followed Tomoyo inside her limo. Syaoran and Meiling walked home since it wasn't that far away.   
  
"Are you going to be ok Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"I've seen to many dead people in my life Tomoyo," Sakura said with dry eyes. "What did my family do to deserve this? Why am I being targeted?" Tomoyo didn't know what to say and it bothered her. She could always comfort her friends, but there was nothing that she knew of, that she could say. They went home in silence and barely ate dinner.   
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura!" Sonomi said rushing inside. "When I got the call, I left the meeting. I might loose a company, but that's nothing compared to yours and Sakura's safety. Are you two okay?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Daidouji, I'm fine," Sakura replied in a monotone voice. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight mother," Tomoyo said giving her a hug.  
  
"Ok. If there is anything that you two need, don't hesitate to ask. I will buy the whole damn ice cream industry, if you want a scoop, ok?" The two girls smiled and nodded as they went upstairs.   
  
***   
  
~Dream~  
  
"Mr. Urashima? You fell asleep. Mr. Ura–" she gasped when she saw the pool of blood under him. She let out a scream, but it was cut off when someone placed their hand over her mouth.  
  
"Looky at what I have here," a male voice said. Sakura stood their petrified.  
  
Bachan was crying on the floor. "Sakura, someone has hurt my children!" she cried. "Someone killed them!" Sakura ran over to the bed and looked, not believing what she said. The twins were lying there cold and lifeless. Dried blood stained the sheets and Si and Su were holding onto each other.   
  
"Oni-chan?" she asked hesitantly. "Oni-chan, wake up! Don't leave me yet!" she screamed. "Please don't leave me alone..." She cradled his body and cried loudly. "I don't want to be alone!"   
  
"If I waited here long enough, you would show up, and here you are." He slid his free hand over her body. "You have something that the boss wants. All I have to do is bring you to him, but I think I'll play with you first." Sakura started to cry. She struggled to get away, but her captor kept a tight hold on her. "Feisty, aren't you? That's okay I like my women lively." His hand went inside her shirt and he started to rub her belly working his way up. Sakura jerked to get away, but couldn't.   
  
"What are you doing?" someone asked. She looked up and saw a boy her age with messy chocolate brown hair and intense amber eyes.   
  
"My oni-chan... they killed my oni-chan," she said and started to cry onto his shoulder. He was taken back, but didn't pull away.   
  
"Shh don't cry. It'll be ok. Here," he said. She looked at him. He took off a silver necklace and handed it to her. On it was a wolf pendant with a small emerald where the eye was supposed to be. "It's my lucky necklace my dad gave to me before he died. I want you to have it." She looked at it with awe. "Thank you." She then started fumbling with something around her neck. "You can have this," she said and handed him her necklace. It was silver too, and had a pink crystal cherry blossom on it. "My mom gave this to me before she died." He smiled and put in on, while she put on his. "I'll never take it off," she said with a smile.  
  
"And I'll never take your's off," he said seriously.  
  
"Do you promise?" she said holding out her pinky.   
  
"Yes I promise," he said taking her pinky with his own.   
  
"It's okay," he comforted. "Noone else is here. I'll make sure noone ever tries to hurt you again." Sakura jumped up and hugged him. She leaned into him for support and cried again.   
  
"Thank you, Syaoran."   
  
~End~  
  
Sakura woke up gasping. There was no peace to be had awake or sleeping.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***  
  
So what did you think about THAT? It looks like someone's bitten off more than they can chew, and Sakura is being force fed more than she can eat. Another dead body and more bad dreams. Lets see, DEATH COUNT! Fujitaka was the first to die, followed by Touya. Simon and Susan were found murdered in their bed and Mr. Urashima found dead in his office. Syaoran then killed the only witness who was hurting Sakura. But that doesn't matter he deserved to die, right? So that's 6 in all. Wow this is turning out to be more fun that I thought it would be! Okay I'm sick and I know it. Call me a sadist if you want. Well maybe not, because it doesn't turn me on, I just enjoy it. Anyway people REVIEW! And tell me what you thought. Don't worry you won't hurt my feelings, so say anything you want.   
  
EdgeOfChaos 


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Kawaii Bunnii: Sakura's mother had already died so I didn't include her in the count. I guess I should have said that in a note above the chapter or something. My mistake and I'm sorry.   
  
Sorry that it took so long for me to update! I'm sorry. I've been busy, but here's the new chapter.  
  
And if it's not too much trouble can someone tell me how to spell 'plauging', as in the spread of disease or sickness or whatever. My computer keeps telling me it's misspelled, and the closes word to it is 'ploughing'. The things I go through... This is 2 days after last chapter, so yes it's 2 nights.   
  
"//...//" are thoughts.  
  
~Promise~  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
***  
  
It had been two days since Sakura had found Mr. Urashima dead, almost been raped, almost been kidnaped, and been saved by Syaoran. It had been two nights of death's, plauging her dreams. Also the nightmares kept ending with the boy giving Sakura the necklace and Syaoran comforting her. This was getting to be too much for Sakura. Too much emotionally, too much mentally, and too much physically. Her friends were worried for her, but somewhat understood her trouble.  
  
"Are you alright, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as they got in the limo to go to school. "You've been getting up earlier."   
  
"I haven't been sleeping very well," Sakura said while yawning. "But don't worry about it, I'll be fine." They rode in silence to school.   
  
"Hey guys!" Naoko and Rika said walking up. Then Chiharu and Takashi walked up.  
  
"Aren't you two the cutest couple I've ever seen?" Meiling joked walking up with Syaoran.  
  
Takashi grinned. "Yeah I am pretty cute, aren't I?"   
  
"Well come on cutie," Chiharu said tugging on his sleeve. "The bell is about to ring, and we can't be late for class again."  
  
"Again?" Rika asked curiously. "What HAVE you two been doing before the bell?" Chiharu ignored the comment and walked off with Takashi who was grinning like and idiot. "I guess that explains it," she said and laughed along with everyone.   
  
"Anyway I don't want to be late to class," Sakura said. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" She waved and walked off, followed by Syaoran.  
  
"They really would make a cute couple," Tomoyo whispered to herself patting her camcorder. She walked off towards her class with the others.  
  
"So how have you been?" Syaoran asked walking with Sakura in the hall. "You look tired." As if to prove the point, Sakura yawned.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't gotten much sleep, but don't worry about it."  
  
"You know if you ever need anything..." Syaoran blushed and looked away, while Sakura looked up at him. "Don't hesitate to ask me."  
  
"Thanks Syaoran," Sakura said and blushed. They walked inside the classroom.  
  
"Hey guys," Takashi said and sat down by them. "Are you two going to the dance this weekend?"   
  
"I don't know," Syaoran said. He glanced over at Sakura.  
  
"I don't know either," she said glancing back at him. Neither of them noticed the glances though.  
  
"Well I am. Chiharu talked me into it."  
  
"Tomoyo said that she'd make me a dress," Sakura said smiling. "I remember the time she tried to make me a dress. She stood me up and threw cloth all over me and sewed it together. I came out a mess and with holes stuck in me where she had accidently stuck the pins." She then frowned. "I hope she's gotten better. Those pins hurt when they get stuck in you." Syaoran and Takashi laughed. "It's true. Every time I tried to get away, she stabbed me with the pin." They laughed again and Mrs. Nami walked in and sat down at her desk.   
  
"Good morning class. Today we will be starting our new projects in pairs," the class cheered. "You will be making a poster of a famous Japanese writer, and a famous English writer. It will be due in two days, so work hard." She started to call off names and put people in groups.   
  
"I wonder who I'll be with?" Sakura said out loud. Just then the teacher called her name.  
  
"Group 7 will be Akimoto Naru and Kinomoto Sakura." There were two shouts as Sakura and Naru stood up.  
  
"What do you mean that I have to work with Kinomoto!" Naru shouted.  
  
"It's not like I want to work with you either!" Sakura shot back.  
  
"I don't think that this is going to be a good idea Mrs. Nami. Can we change partners?" Naru said. Both the girls waited for her answer leaning on their desks.  
  
"No," Mrs. Nami simply said. "You two are going to work together and finish this project. And don't forget that this is a big part of your grade so get over it." She continued calling out names so and paired Takashi and Syaoran together.  
  
"This sucks," Sakura said to Syaoran when they went to get together in groups. "As if life isn't hard enough I get stuck with her."  
  
Syaoran gave her a sympathetic look. "I feel for ya," he said and sat down with Takashi.  
  
"It isn't that bad," Takashi said earning a glare from the girl. "Whoa. You've been hanging around Syaoran too much. Your glare is getting as good as him." Syaoran glared at him and Takashi nervously laughed. "Anyway like I was saying, it's not that bad. You both can work separately on the two writers and put them together when your done. That'll be like what, five minutes together?"  
  
"Hopefully," Naru said walking up. "I'm doing Rumiko, you do Shakespear," she fumbled over the English. She turned around and left to go get a book.   
  
"Change of plans class," Mrs. Nami said happily. "Four computers are open in the library, so I'm sending two groups down there. Any volunteers?" She looked around the room. "Ok. Yamazaki's group and Kinomoto's group." The two groups left the class room and started to the library that was a level above them.   
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Naru said latching herself onto his arm.  
  
"Akimoto, get off of me and I told you to call me Li," Syaoran said annoyed. He pried her off of his arm and went on the other side of Sakura.   
  
"But Syaoran," she whined and pushed herself in between Sakura and Syaoran. "I wanted to ask you if your going to the dance with anyone."  
  
"No," he simply said.   
  
"Great! Pick me up at 6:00 when it starts!" she said happily.  
  
"I can't," he said trying to pry her off again.   
  
"You already said that you would!"  
  
"No I didn't!" he shouted at her finally getting her off.  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Well I can't!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Syaoran looked to Takashi who was smiling at the exchange and Sakura who was looking on extremely annoyed, for help. Sakura had finally had enough. "Because he's going with me," she said. Naru looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
//Did I just say that! Of all the excuses that had to be the one that popped out of my mouth.//  
  
"Yeah right!" she said and laughed. "Like he would want to be seen in public with trash like you."  
  
"Which is why he's saying no to you, but going with me," she said angrily. Naru stopped laughing and stepped up to her.  
  
"Take that back, Kinomoto," she threatened.  
  
"No," Sakura said without backing down. Out of nowhere Naru slapped her. Takashi grabbed one of Naru's arms.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Akimoto," he said coldly. She snapped her arm away from him.  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do! I'll do whatever I please," she said angrily. She went to hit Sakura again, but Sakura punched her in the stomach before she had the chance. Naru fell to the ground with a cry. Then a teacher walked out of the class room. He looked to Naru who was on the floor to Sakura standing over top of her to Syaoran who was staring blankly back at him to Takashi who was shaking his head at Naru.  
  
"What happened here?" he said walking out of the classroom. "What are you kids doing out of class? Have you been fighting?"  
  
"Well," Takashi said. "We were on our way to the library to use the computers because that's where Mrs. Nami sent us." He started to say something else, but was cut off by Naru.   
  
"Kinomoto attacked me!" Naru screamed pointing at Sakura. "She attacked me and I want her expelled from school, she's dangerous." The teacher looked at Sakura.   
  
"Is this true?"   
  
"She hit me first," Sakura said calmly, but the anger was still under the surface. "I was defending myself from this nut."   
  
"She's telling the truth," Syaoran said. "Akimoto called Sakura a name, when Sakura said something back. Akimoto then hit her."  
  
"Yamazaki tried to hurt me too. He grabbed my arm," Naru said trying bring someone down with her since it looked like she was going to get in trouble. "It hurts."  
  
"I tried to stop her from hitting Sakura," Takashi said.  
  
"He tried to help me," Sakura said backing him up.   
  
"That's enough. I want all of you to go to the office." The group stared at him. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Naru got up and stomped down the hall to the office.   
  
"What about Mrs. Nami?"  
  
"I'll inform her, now go." Sakura walked slowly to the office with Syaoran and Takashi.  
  
"Great," Sakura said downcast. "Now I'll probably get suspended."  
  
"You shouldn't. If Akimoto wasn't being such a bitch, none of this would have happened," Syaoran said. "I don't know why she doesn't just leave me alone. I've told her a million times that I don't like her."  
  
"The girl just doesn't get it," Takashi said. He opened the office door for them and they sat down near Naru. The secretary walked back in and sat down. After a moment she looked back up at the four students.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed. "This is not a daycare. Go back to class."  
  
"We were sent down here because of her," Syaoran said pointing to Naru. She glared at him, but said nothing. The phone on the desk rang and she picked it up. 'Mm hmm... yes... un huh... alright." She set the phone back down and looked sternly at the four students. "Fighting on school premises? This will not be tolerated." She again picked up the phone. "Dr. Maehara, four students out here have been fighting in the halls.... alright." She set the phone down. "Dr. Maehara will see you all now." They got up and walked into the principles office. He looked up surprised.  
  
"Miss Akimoto, Miss Kinomoto, it wasn't you two that were fighting I hope, because I told you that you would be suspended next time."  
  
"It was," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Mr. Li, please tell me that you weren't the cause," he said.  
  
"Uh well, kind of," he said uncomfortable.  
  
"And you are?" he asked looking at Takashi.  
  
"My name is Yamazaki Takashi," he said.  
  
"And how did this begin?" Dr Maehara asked. Everyone started talking at one and he sighed. "Quiet!" he shouted above the noise. "One at a time. Yamazaki, please begin."  
  
"Well," he began. "We were sent to go work on the computers in the library when Akimoto tried to get Syaoran to go to the dance with her. Sakura is already going with him though, but Akimoto didn't believe it. She then attacked Sakura.  
  
"We tried to stop it, but Akimoto attacked anyway," Takashi said.  
  
"Is this true Kinomoto?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is this true Akimoto?"  
  
"Yamazaki attacked me!"  
  
"He did not. He tried to stop her from hitting me, but she didn't listen," Sakura said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to say this, but the four of you are suspended for the rest of the day."  
  
"WHAT!" they screamed at him.  
  
"You heard me," he said calmly.  
  
"But this is all Akimoto's fault," Takashi said. "If she had left Syaoran and Sakura alone, none of this would have happened."  
  
"I will not tolerate violence in my school," he said with no room for discussion. "Your parents will be phoned immediately to come and get you. Mr. Li I know your circumstances and you will leave now."  
  
"What about me?" Sakura asked. "I don't have a place to go. I can't go back to the orphanage."  
  
"I know your circumstances also. You've been staying at the Daidouji residence, so go there."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Akimoto, Yamazaki, sit down. We'll call your parents now." They sat down and Sakura looked regretfully at Takashi.   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to get you in trouble," she said.  
  
"Don't worry," he said breaking out into a grin. "It's no problem. I won't get in trouble, and I'm only missing school. No worries." She smiled at him and then was ushered out of the office with Syaoran by the secretary. They walked back to the classroom to gather their stuff.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, Mr. Li, I would have expected better from you two," Mrs. Nami said as soon as they walked in. They didn't say anything, only walked by to get their stuff. "I expect this project to be done on time none-the-less," she called after them. They both nodded and left out the door and started walking home.   
  
"I'm sorry about getting you in trouble," Sakura said sadly. "Everything's my fault."  
  
"No it's not," he reassured her gently. "Don't worry about it. Come over to my place since it will be kind of lonely over Tomoyo's by yourself."  
  
She looked up at him smiling brightly. "Thank you Syaoran, you're a good friend." He smiled back as they walked to his place.  
  
***  
  
It had been two hours and school was going to let out in about an hour. Sakura had finished her part of the project and so had Syaoran. Both of them were now watching the television. Syaoran looked over at Sakura, then back at the t.v. He did it twice more until Sakura noticed. She looked at him confused and he looked away. She shrugged and turned back towards the t.v. Looking back over at Sakura, Syaoran shifted positions and cleared his throat.  
  
"Umm, Sakura?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know that you don't have to go to the dance with me if you don't want to," he said looking away. "Well unless you want to go..." She looked at him confused.  
  
//...unless I want to go...//  
  
Something finally clicked in her mind. "You would want to go to the dance with me?" she asked slowly. He nodded.  
  
"If you want to, I'd love to go to the dance with you."  
  
She smiled happily. "Li Syaoran, I'd love to go to the dance with you!" she said hugging him. He fell back on the couch they were sitting on in surprise. He hugged her back, happy.  
  
"If I knew that you'd be this happy I would have asked you sooner."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked breaking the hug.  
  
"Well I didn't think that you'd want to go with me with all the problems you'd been having."  
  
"I didn't think anyone would WANT to go with me because of all the problems I'd been having," she said smiling.   
  
"Well I guess we were both wrong."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm glad," she said happily. "Tomoyo is going to flip. She's been dying to design my dress." Just then the phone rang.  
  
"I wonder who'd be calling us at this time," Syaoran said, reaching over to grab the phone. "Hello?" he asked uncertainly. He then smiled. "Oh hi Takashi, how are you?" Sakura watched him nod a while 'uh huh-ing' into the phone. "Yeah I know. I've finished everything too... yeah... Sakura is here too if you want to talk to her..." Sakura watched as Syaoran turned bright red and mumble something into the phone. He didn't wait for an answer and tossed her the phone. Sakura took it up happily.  
  
"Hey Takashi!" she said.  
  
"Hey Sakura. I didn't know that you were THAT kind of girl," he said laughing. Sakura pulled the phone away and looked confusedly at it. She finally brought it back up to her ear.  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Let's see," he said playfully. "You and Syaoran are over his house ALONE together, with no interruptions."  
  
"T-Takashi!" she said blushing red.  
  
"Oh, so DID I interrupt something?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Okay then. So how is your day off school?" he asked changing subjects.  
  
"It's fine. I didn't think being suspended was this... easy," she said. "You didn't get into trouble, did you?"   
  
"Not really. My dad says that I would never hit a girl, and he's right. Well maybe if it was Akimoto," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"I can't say I blame you."  
  
"Well I got to go now. I was just seeing what you all were doing," he said.  
  
"Okay. Bye then."  
  
"Bye." Sakura gave Syaoran back the phone who was no longer blushing. "I'm glad he didn't get into any trouble because of me."   
  
"He shouldn't have," Syaoran said. "He shouldn't have even gotten suspended."  
  
"Your right," Sakura said sadly. "It's all my faul–"  
  
"Stop," Syaoran said interrupting her. "It's not your fault, so don't say it is." They sat in silence before the phone rang again. Syaoran picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Syaoran, dear!" a girl said into it. Syaoran pulled the phone away and covered it up so whoever was on it couldn't hear.  
  
"How the hell did Akimoto get my number?!" he yelled at Sakura. Sakura giggled and Syaoran put the phone back up to his ear.  
  
"What do you want Akimoto?" he said annoyed.  
  
"Syaoran, is that any way to greet your lover?" Naru said into the phone.  
  
"First off, call me Li. Second, I'm not your lover. Third, bye." He slammed down the phone and sat back down on the couch. "That girl never gives up. How many times do I have to tell her to leave me alone? I swear she's a stalker." Sakura smiled sadly at him.   
  
"I feel sorry for whoever she gets to go to the dance with her."  
  
"I know what you mean." Just then he got up. "I'm going to the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Naru looked down at the phone in shock. "He...hung up on me?" she said disbelievingly. She hung it up and looked back down at the number she acquired from a friend of a friend. She picked up the phone and re-dialed it. After a few rings, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" a feminine voice asked. Naru looked at the number in frustration.   
  
"I must have the wrong number," she said and without waiting for an answer she hung up. She dialed the number again, and again the same feminine voice answered.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but is this the Li residence?" Naru asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I speak to Syaoran then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Naru asked. "Are you his mother or something?"  
  
"No," she said giggling. "May I ask who this is?"  
  
"I'm Akimoto Naru." The line was silent for a moment.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry, but Syaoran doesn't want to talk to you right now."  
  
"That's a lie! Who is this?" Naru demanded.  
  
"Don't you recognize me Akimoto?" the girl said. "That hurts." Then something in Naru's mind clicked.   
  
"KINOMOTO!" she shrieked into the phone. Sakura almost dropped the phone, wincing from the noise. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," Sakura answered cooly back. "I suggest that you stop calling us. That's considered harassment, and you wouldn't want your father to have to arrest his own daughter, would you?"  
  
"At least I have a father, orphan whore," Naru spat back.  
  
"Now, now. That's no way to talk. That's verbal assault you know," Sakura said tightly on the other end. Her knuckles were turning white from the pressure she was putting on the phone in order not to shout.  
  
"Whatever," Naru said slamming down the phone in anger. "She's over his house?!" Naru screamed. "She's over his HOUSE! I'm going to get you Kinomoto, I swear it!" She laid down on her bed, taking out her phone. "If this doesn't work, I don't know what will," she mumbled.  
  
***  
  
"Who was that?" Syaoran asked coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Akimoto," Sakura said sitting back down on the couch. "She really can't take a hint. Hell, she can't even get it when someone is yelling it in her ear."  
  
"I know," Syaoran sighed, sitting down next to her. "It's almost time for school to let out. Do you want me to walk you back home?"  
  
"Sure," Sakura said getting up. "I bet Tomoyo is wondering what happened anyway." Syaoran opened the door for Sakura and followed her out after locking it. They walked down the sidewalk in silence. A limo pulled up to them and a Tomoyo burst out the door.  
  
"Sakura! I was so worried when I heard you were sent home, but wasn't there," she said grabbing her friend in a hug. Sakura hugged her back.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I should have told you."  
  
"It's ok," she said letting go. "I heard that you and Naru got into a fight."  
  
"Yeah. When I was told to go home, Syaoran invited me over."  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Syaoran said. "Meiling will be home soon, and will want to yell at me for getting suspended. I'll talk to you later," he said and left.  
  
"Bye Syaoran," the two girls called.   
  
"I guess I should tell you that I'm going to the dance now," Sakura said looking back at Tomoyo.  
  
"Really!" Tomoyo shouted. "That means..." she trailed off getting a dreamy look in her eyes. "I can design your outfit!" she yelled dragging her into the limo.  
  
"Tomoyo! Wait a sec! Oh, no, WAIT!" Sakura was cut off when she hit her head on the entrance to the doorway. Tomoyo gasped and let go of her hand causing her to fall down on her butt.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo said and got out helping her friend up. "I'm so sorry. I guess I got over excited," she said sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay Tomoyo," Sakura said getting inside the limo. "Just don't go so fast next time." Tomoyo gave a small laugh and followed her inside.  
  
"What changed your mind?" she asked. Sakura blushed sightly.   
  
"It's the reason I got suspended for the day."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Akimoto was trying to get Syaoran to go to the dance with her, but he kept saying no," Sakura explained. "Syaoran looked to us for help, and I blurted out that he couldn't go with her because he was going with me. We got into a fight because of what she said, and we were all suspended."  
  
"Even Takashi and Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah. And when we got to his place he said I didn't have to go with him if I didn't want to and I said I did."  
  
"That's so cute!" Tomoyo said. "I have the perfect idea in mind too. I think green... no... maybe... no... if I did that... yeah... and the color... perfect... hair... yes... no... shoes... up... down... up... no down maybe... shorter... more elegant..." she continued on with Sakura looking at her worriedly.  
  
//Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...//  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***  
  
Hey guys! I'm sorry that it took me soooo long to update. I've been pretty busy. No excuses, I know. Jeeze. Anyway I know it's not much of a chapter. I was stupid and started a few more stories, so I don't know when I'm going to be able to update. I'll post the other stories after this one is finished probably. What did you think? Tell me in a REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I would love for you to REVIEW because it tells me that you're reading it. I won't be offended if you flame. I promise.   
  
EdgeOfChaos 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well except the characters that noone really wants to own. How sad...  
  
I'm having MAJOR COMPUTER PROBLEMS! I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll be working on it as much as possible. I'm sorry to everyone who's reading my stories and not getting a new chapter. Read my bio for any updates.  
  
Well here it goes...  
  
"//...//" are thoughts  
  
~Promise~  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
***  
  
"Ow!" Sakura said swatting where the little pinprick pain shot up her leg. She swatted her hand at Tomoyo.  
  
"Stop trying to see then!" Tomoyo said. "I told you I'd prick you if you tried to peek."  
  
"I wasn't trying to peek!"  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Well maybe a little."  
  
"Here, put this on. It'll make it easier."  
  
"Ok," she said putting the bandana handed to her over her eyes. Sakura stood still on the stool as Tomoyo pushed some more pins into the cloth that she was putting on around Sakura. "You know, this is strangely familiar to the last time you tried to make me a dress. You threw cloth on me and sewed it together."  
  
"This is nothing like that!" Tomoyo said sounding offended. "I was young then. I have become a lot better since then!"  
  
"I hope so," Sakura mumbled. "Ouch!" she said feeling another pin stuck in her.  
  
"Oops," Tomoyo said with a small smile.  
  
***  
  
"So who here is going to the dance?" Rika asked. Everyone was at the school gate waiting for the bell to ring before they went to first period. "I am! It will be so much fun."  
  
"I'm going too," Meiling said.  
  
"Takashi and me will be going too," Chiharu said grinning. "It took me a while, but I finally got him to agree."  
  
"And what did you have to do to get him to agree?" Naoko asked slyly. Chiharu smiled and Takashi pulled her closer to him.  
  
"That's our little secret," Takashi said. He looked over to Syaoran and Sakura. "What about you two? The last time I saw you, Sakura was telling Akimoto that she was going to the dance with Syaoran." Everyone turned to the pair standing there with a slight tinge of pink on there cheeks.  
  
"Yeah we're going together," Syaoran said.  
  
"Tomoyo has already made my dress," Sakura added shyly.  
  
"Really?" Rika said smiling broadly. "It was only a matter of time."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura and Syaoran said together.   
  
"I agree too," Meiling said. "I was just wondering when it would happen."  
  
"Yeah," Chiharu agreed. "I thought it would never happen."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked innocently.   
  
"It's amazing how naive you could be one minute and 'hard core' you can be the next," Tomoyo said. "It's almost like a split personality."  
  
"I've noticed that too," Syaoran said looking at Sakura. "Not that it's a bad thing," he added seeing the look on your face.  
  
"I don't know what it is," Sakura said softly. "It's just that every time I'm in trouble or someone is making fun of me, I just... snap. I hear someone whispering in my head 'defend yourself' every time," she whispered. "It sounds like my oni-chan, but I just can't remember." Everyone was silent thinking about what she had said. Then the bell rang signaling first period was going to begin in five minuets.   
  
"Well I'm going to be going to class now," Tomoyo said. "I'll see you at lunch, ok?" There was a course of yes's as everyone went off into school and went off into different directions to class. Sakura and Syaoran sat down next to each other.  
  
"So what time do you want me to pick you up?" Syaoran asked. "For the dance."  
  
"I'm not sure when it starts," Sakura said laughing nervously. "I wasn't really planning to go until yesterday so I didn't really pat attention to the announcements."  
  
"Oh," Syaoran said. "It starts at 7:00 tomorrow night and ends at 11:00."  
  
"How about 6:45 then?" Sakura said happily.   
  
"Alright. I'll pick you up from Tomoyo's place at 6:45 then," he repeated making sure he got it right. She nodded and was about to say something when she was cut off by the teacher.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Mrs. Nami said happily strolling in. "We have a new student today." Everyone quieted down listening eagerly for her to continue. "His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, a student from England who moved here recently."   
  
"WHAT!" Syaoran yelled standing up. He ignored the gazes of his classmates and looked over towards the door. A boy with dark blue hair and azure eyes framed by glasses walked into the room. He was composed and had an air of 'knowing' around him. He looked over to Syaoran.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Syaoran," he said with a smile. The class looked on confused. Eriol gazed around the classroom, finally stopping on Sakura. He smiled at her and she blushed slightly. Syaoran however only glared.  
  
"Hiiragizawa you can sit behind Yamazaki," Mrs. Nami said. "Yamazaki, could you please raise your hand?" Takashi raised his hand and Eriol walked over and sat down. Takashi turned around.  
  
"Hello Hiiragizawa! My name is Yamazaki Takashi as you know. But did you know that England, was named after England, the fish of the sky? He swam in the clouds, until one day he was struck by lightning," he said starting off on another story but before he could get any further the teacher interrupted.  
  
"Is that true Takashi?" Sakura whispered leaning over. Syaoran too listened for his answer.  
  
"Of course it's true," Takashi said with a grin.   
  
"Wow," Syaoran said and looked back up at the teacher who was waiting for them to quiet down.  
  
"As I was saying," she said slightly annoyed. "We will all be going up to the library to finish our projects. Another class is in there doing the same project, so you will have to share materials. Everyone gather your things, we'll be spending the whole period in there." Everyone started putting on backpacks and picking up books getting ready to leave. "Follow me now, and be quiet. I don't want to hear any noise until we get to the library." She walked out into the hall with the class following.  
  
"Hello Hiiragizawa!" Sakura said cheerfully. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura, you can call me Sakura!" Eriol smiled charmingly.  
  
"And you may call me Eriol. It is nice to meet a friendly face in a new place," he said smoothly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran said coldly. Eriol looked up at him, his smile unwavering.   
  
"Why my cute little cousin, is that any way to greet me?" he said cheerfully. Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Don't call me that!" he yelled back and Mrs. Nami turned around.   
  
"Mr. Li, do I really have to tell you twice to be quiet?"  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Nami," he mumbled looking down. She turned around and opened the library door.  
  
"You two are cousins?" Sakura asked curiously. They didn't look much alike.  
  
"Sadly," Syaoran said.   
  
"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo said coming up. "I'm glad it was your class that we were sharing the library with." She noticed Eriol standing there and smiled warmly. "You must be the new student!"  
  
"I am," he said with another charming smile. "The name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, and yours is?"  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Daidouji."  
  
"Please Hiiragizawa, call me Tomoyo."  
  
"Then I must insist you call me Eriol."  
  
"Such a sweet talker you are," Tomoyo said with a giggle. Sakura giggled too and Syaoran looked on the scene with complete disgust. Sakura turned to him and noticed his expression.  
  
"You really don't like Eriol, do you?" Sakura said.  
  
"No," he replied stiffly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I annoy my cute little cousin so much," Eriol said. "Isn't that right cute little cousin?"  
  
"I am NOT your cute little cousin!" Syaoran screamed and everyone looked over at the group. "I am only a week younger than you!"  
  
"Then wouldn't that make you his cute little cousin?" Tomoyo asked amused. "Or is it that you don't agree with the cute part?" Syaoran's face reddened. "Don't worry Syaoran, Sakura thinks your cute," Tomoyo said with a small smile. Sakura gaped at her.  
  
"I never said that!" Sakura said blushing.   
  
"No, but you were thinking it!" Tomoyo said walking away with a smile. Mrs. Nami came up to them.  
  
"Will you two go find your partners," she ordered them. "Stop messing around. The project is due at the end of the period. Mr. Hiiragizawa, you are excused from this assignment since today is your fist day here. You may look at some books or whatever," she said and left to help students. Then Naru came up to Eriol, ignoring Sakura who was right next to him.  
  
"Hello Hiiragizawa," she said seductively and Sakura grimaced. "My name is Akimoto Naru, but you can call me Naru."   
  
"Hello Naru," he said politely.   
  
"Uh, Akimoto, I finished my part of the project yesterday, so do you have yours or do you need more time?" Sakura asked. Naru glared at her and then turned her attention back to Eriol.   
  
"Would you like to get away from these losers, and come join me and my gang?" she asked suggestively. Eriol smiled tightly.  
  
"No thank you Akimoto," he said switching names. "I'll go sit with Syaoran. If you ladies will excuse me," he said and walked off towards Syaoran. Takashi grinned at him and Syaoran scowled. Naru looked angrily at Sakura.   
  
"This is all your fault Kinomoto!" she said harshly, careful to keep her voice down as to not alert the teacher. "If you hadn't butt in, he would be with me right now!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault," Sakura said calmly. "He left because he wanted to. Anyway, I thought you had a thing for Syaoran. Don't tell me the rumors are true and you really are a whore." Naru opened her mouth to say something that would most likely be inappropriate for a young woman to say, but Mrs. Nami came up to them.  
  
"Girls, here it you poster board," she said handing it to them. "You must have left it in the classroom." Sakura took it.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Nami."  
  
"It's no problem. Get over to your table and finish the project."  
  
"Yes ma'am," the two girls said and went over to the table.  
  
"Here," Naru spat at her. She tossed a folder down on the table. "It's my half of the project." Sakura opened the folder to find neatly printed sheets of information on Kishimoto Masashi along with his picture. Sakura laid down the poster board and put the stuck the information on with tape. She then went through her backpack getting out a folder.  
  
"Here's my stuff on William Shakespeare," she said tumbling over the English. She tossed Naru the folder and she opened it to find the same things, only different people. She taped them on the paper too. "Now we're done," Sakura said picking up the poster and putting it where the stacks of finished posers were to go.  
  
"And I'm leaving," Naru said walking away.   
  
"Good riddance," Sakura mumbled walking over to Syaoran, Takashi, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling. "What are you two doing here," she asked referring to Tomoyo and Meiling.  
  
"I came to pay a visit to my strange cousin," Meiling said happily. "The last time I saw him was..." she paused thinking for a moment. "Four years ago."  
  
"That's a really long time too," Tomoyo said. "How was working with Akimoto?"  
  
"The five minutes we spent working together on the project wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Sakura said sitting down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Really?" Takashi said.   
  
"Yeah," Sakura replied. "You know she's not so bad when she isn't talking." The six kids laughed until the librarian shushed them.   
  
"I guess you could say that," Meiling said. "But I wouldn't know because she never shut's up around me. She always has to run her mouth."  
  
"Let's switch subjects," Tomoyo said. "It's not worth out time to talk about her." Everyone agreed. "So what's life in England like?" she asked Eriol.   
  
"It's not as nice as it is in Japan," he said with a smile.   
  
"Really? Have you ever traveled anywhere else?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I have. I've been to China to visit family there, the United States for an exchange program, Canada on a class field trip, and France for vacation, and Australia when Aunt Yelan asked her client to take me."  
  
"Wow," Sakura said. "You've been all over the world." Her eyes lit up in wonder. "I've never been out of Japan I don't think, but it would be wonderful to travel all over the world."  
  
"Yes it would," Takashi agreed. "But did you know that Earth use to be nothing but water until drops of Jupiter fell down and splashed into the ocean?" he said getting into story mode with one finger pointing up.   
  
"It's just like what that American song, Drops of Jupiter says," Eriol said agreeing. The group looked at them not knowing what to believe.  
  
"He's right you know," Takashi said with a grin. "While we were falling we grew taller. All humans used to be really small, like a foot high, but over the years of falling, we were stretched out and became bigger."  
  
"Sometimes when we hit though, the islands would sink and the people would have to live under water. That's where Atlantis went too," Eriol said smoothly.  
  
"That's why we have mermaids," Takashi said. "Also when a mermaid touched you, you would be able to swim, so humans learned how to swim from the mermaids."  
  
"But some mermaids were mad that the other mermaids were spreading the ability to swim," Eriol said. "Even if who they spread it to couldn't breath under water."  
  
"So the mermaids who were mad turned into sharks," Takashi said. By now Syaoran and Sakura were listening to the story with rapt attention, believing every word they said. Tomoyo was chuckling quietly to herself while taping Sakura and Syaoran who were focusing on the two story tellers.  
  
"Is that true?" Sakura said. Takashi nodded solemnly.   
  
"You know you're a compulsive liar?" Meiling said hitting him on the head. She hit Eriol too. "And your just as bad for helping him. Don't you know that Syaoran and Sakura believe what you two are saying?"  
  
"It wasn't true then?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course not silly!" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Oh," Sakura and Syaoran said embarrassed.  
  
"Anyway," Meiling said switching subjects. "You should go to the dance tomorrow Eriol."  
  
"Dance?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean you don't know anyone yet, but you'll still have a great time," she said.   
  
"Alright then," he agreed. "I'll come. What time is it?"  
  
"Seven o' clock."  
  
"So do we know who all is going?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yup," Takashi said shifting in his seat. "All of us here plus Chiharu, Naoko and her date, Rika and her date, and Meiling's date."  
  
"That's great!" Sakura said happily. "This will be so much fun! You know, I–" she started to say something, but was cut off by Mrs. Nami.   
  
"What are you four doing over here?" she asked annoyed. "Your not aloud to converse with the other class."  
  
"But we're done," Takashi said.  
  
"It' doesn't matter if your done or not. Stay in your own area."  
  
"What area?" he asked confused.  
  
"The one that says, 'Mrs. Nami's class,'" she said pointing to a sign.  
  
"Oh," he said looking over at it. "Well then what are you doing here?"  
  
"Excuse me?" she said threateningly.  
  
"Uhh, nothing," he said getting up, following everyone else that was leaving. "Anyway, didn't you know that signs originally came from–"  
  
"Please don't start with your nonsense Yamazaki," Mrs. Nami said with a sigh. "Go sit down somewhere and entertain yourself."  
  
"But Mrs. Nami, that was what I was doing before you told me to leave," he said putting on a confused face. The teacher stopped and turned around glaring, which didn't affect Takashi at all.  
  
//Looks like hanging around Li so much has made all other glare's seem like a twinkle in their eye//  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Nami, but I have to go," he said with a smile turning away. "I have to make sure Syaoran doesn't get into any trouble without me to guide him." Mrs. Nami sighed again watching him go up to Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol.   
  
"I don't know why I put myself through this," she said silently walking away to another group. "'Cause it sure as hell ain't for the pay." She scolded herself for her use of grammar before answering the groups' question.  
  
***  
  
Sakura!" Tomoyo sang, waltzing into her room. "It's time to get up!" There was no answer from the bed so Tomoyo jumped up onto it. "Come on sleepy head, it's time to get up!" There was a moan from the bed as Sakura rolled over.  
  
"What is it Tomoyo?" Sakura said yawning. "It's Saturday there's no school today."  
  
"I know that silly," Tomoyo said with a smile. She got up and opened the curtains. "But the dance is today and you have to get ready!"   
  
"Just five more minutes," she mumbled rolling over away from the light.   
  
"Come on Sakura, it's already 10 o'clock," Tomoyo said. Sakura didn't answer. "I'm warning you Sakura you better get up. She waited for Sakura to get up, but after a moment when she didn't Tomoyo got annoyed and left. A few minutes later she came back with a pot of cold water after finding no buckets or pails. "I'll try this one more time," Tomoyo said resting the heavy pot on the bed. "Get up Sakura!" There was no movement. "I tried to do this the nice way," she said sighing. She hefted the large pot up and then set it back down, with a grin. She left the room and then came back with her video camera. She set it down after turning it on, facing Sakura. "There," she said with a small smile, picking the pot back up. "This is one of those moments that I don't want to miss." She then dumped it all on Sakura. Sakura woke up screaming and started flopping around trying to get out of the water.   
  
"TOMOYO!" she screamed finally getting up. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tomoyo laughed running out of the room.   
  
"I tried to do it the nice way!" She yelled back at her soaking wet friend who was currently throwing a pillow at her.  
  
"I would have eventually gotten up!" she yelled. She frowned when the pillow missed.   
  
"But it's already late! Everything has to be perfect!" Tomoyo walked up to Sakura and grabbed her hands. "To think that I get to tape my Sakura's first date with Syaoran," Tomoyo said completely fazing out. Sakura blushed deeply and looked away.  
  
"This isn't a date," she said shyly. "It's only a dance."  
  
"But it's your first dance with Syaoran," Tomoyo said spinning Sakura around with her. "And I'll capture the magical moment on tape!"  
  
"Let's go already," Sakura said breaking away from Tomoyo.   
  
//Anything to get away from this nonsense.//  
  
Tomoyo dragged Sakura happily to her room and sat her down on a stool.   
  
"Don't move," Tomoyo said before leaving. She came back with a black bag on a hanger that must have been the dress. "Don't touch a thing," she said leaving again. She came back holding three boxes. Sakura looked at her questioningly, but didn't say anything. Tomoyo left again and came back carrying another two boxes.   
  
"What's all this stuff for Tomoyo," Sakura asked worriedly. "I thought that all I needed was a dress."  
  
"Of course not!" Tomoyo said. She moved from one box to another peeking inside. "There were a few other things that you needed, but don't worry about it because I took care of it."  
  
"Ok," Sakura said nervously. "But why do we have to do all of this now? The dance isn't for another...," she paused looking around for some type of clock. Her gaze rested on the alarm clock. "Another nine hours," she said finishing her thought. Tomoyo looked up and placed her hands on her hips.   
  
"I suppose your right," she said moving away from the boxes. "I guess I'm just excited."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I can't wait for the dance. This will be the first one of the year, and they are always so much fun."  
  
"Really? Sakura said happily. "This will be so much fun. I can' wait to go."  
  
"Great!" Tomoyo said clapping her hands together. "We'll get ready around five, and until then we can get manicures!"   
  
"Alright then," Sakura said. "Just let me get dressed first."  
  
"Ok," Tomoyo said not noticing as Sakura left. "I'll have to call the nail salon first. I wonder if they have an opening. Plus I need to put the finishing touches on my dress. And I need more material. I'm running out of lace..." Sakura listened to her rambling until she was out of shot.  
  
//I can't wait for the dance!//  
  
***  
  
"Wow Tomoyo!" Sakura said enthraled. "The dress is beautiful!" Tomoyo had uncovered the dress that Sakura hadn't been aloud to look at until now. It was a beautiful green that was a shade lighter than the color of her eyes. It was a spaghetti strap that flowed down to her knees. It would fit her for nicely, loosening up around her thighs to allow easy movement. Tomoyo beamed happily.  
  
"I told you I had gotten better."  
  
"But you were just throwing cloth over me. How did THIS come out of THAT?"  
  
"Talent my dear," Tomoyo joked. "Anyway, put it on! And here," she said handing her a box. Sakura opened it to reveal a pair of white heels. The heel was small and the straps laced once around her ankle.   
  
"They're perfect," Sakura said happily. "Thank you so much Tomoyo." Sakura gently set down the stuff and gave her friend a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
  
"It's no problem," Tomoyo said happy for her friends happiness.  
  
"What about your dress?" she asked breaking away from the hug.   
  
"I'll put it on and show you, but first go get changed!" Tomoyo said gently pushing Sakura out the door. Sakura changed and looked herself over in the mirror.  
  
//Wow. This dress is so beautiful. I would never be able to afford something like this. I probably wouldn't be able to find something as good as this either. I'll have to do something special for her.//  
  
She adjusted the silver wolf pendant around her neck. After looking over her appearance again, she walked over to Tomoyo's room. She stumbled a bit, getting used to the heels, and did so in a moment and walked expertly down the hall to Tomoyo. She knocked on the door, waiting for entrance.  
  
"Come in," Tomoyo called. Sakura walked in and stopped in her tracks to marvel at Tomoyo's other creation. It was a light blue, almost the color of the sky on a perfect day. It too fit her form perfectly, flowing down to her knees. The sleeves were made out of a sheer material that widened until the cuffs at her wrists. She has sandals that resembled Sakura's, except the strap that went over her feet was much thicker. She had matching jewelry adorning her neck, and ears. Silver earing's hang down and had circular light blue and lavender stones hanging one after the other. The necklace also had blue and lavender stones cut into perfect circles that hung from the silver chain. The jewels shone faintly in the light creating a dazzling effect.   
  
"Wow Tomoyo," Sakura said after a moment. "Your beautiful." Tomoyo smiled and looked away.  
  
"Nonsense. Your beautiful."  
  
"Both of you are beautiful," Sonomi said walking in. "She smiled happily at the two girls in front of her. "My beautiful young women," she said and hugged them both. "I hate to do this, but I can't be here when you leave."  
  
"Why not?" Tomoyo asked disappointed. Sonomi sighed.  
  
"I have to go up to the office and finish work on the new toy models by tomorrow. I did as much as I could here, but I still have to go up to the office."  
  
"Oh," Tomoyo said not being able to think of anything else. "That's alright. I understand." Sonomi smiled at her daughter's understanding and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks. I hope you two have a good time at the dance tonight."  
  
"We will," the two girls said together.   
  
"Well bye then."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
"Bye Mrs. Daidouji."  
  
"Well we better finish getting ready for the dance!" Tomoyo said dragging Sakura back to a chair. She pulled out one of the boxes and pulled out a pair of green ribbons. "First I'll do your hair," she said laying the ribbons down and grabbing a brush.  
  
After she was finished Sakura had to green ribbons that matched her dress perfectly tied on either side of her head in small bows catching only a small portion of her short honey-brown hair. Tomoyo brushed the rest of her short hair out.   
  
"It looks great," Sakura said briefly touching the ribbons.  
  
"Thanks," Tomoyo said moving her hands to the necklace around Sakura's neck. "Your necklace is pretty. Where'd you get it?" Sakura unconsciously moved her hand up and wrapped it around the necklace.  
  
"It was given to me by a... friend before I left here," she said quietly. Tomoyo nodded in understanding.   
  
//It had to be just before she left, or she would have told me.//  
  
"Who gave it to you?" Tomoyo asked dropping the necklace.  
  
"I don't remember," she said, her eyes un-focusing, thinking about the past. "I remember a boy who was with me. I gave him my necklace after he gave me his to make me feel better," she said distantly. Tomoyo's brow furrowed as she though about this.   
  
//Could it be when the boy Keitaro was telling us about that called the police? It must have been right after her family was killed.//  
  
Tomoyo looked up again when Sakura spoke again. "We promised each other that we wouldn't take off the necklaces, but I don't think I ever got his name." Sakura looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tomoyo said wrapping Sakura in a hug. "I didn't want to make you talk about old memories."   
  
"It's not a problem," Sakura said. They sat in silence for a moment, each thinking about the past, until Sakura spoke up. "Now I get to do you!" she said getting up and sitting Tomoyo down on the stool. She brushed out her long black hair thinking of what she should do. After no great ideas came to her she settled for something simple.   
  
"I can't really think of anything, so this will have to do," she informed Tomoyo. Sakura picked up the box that the ribbons had come out of and rummaged through it. After getting what she desired she started on Tomoyo's hair. After a while Tomoyo looked in the mirror to see the finished affect. Small braids were positioned on the top of her head tied together with ties with small   
  
dark-blue flowers on them that contrasted wonderfully with her hair.   
  
"This is great Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily. "It's wonderful."  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said cheerfully. "Are we done getting ready now? Syaoran will be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Anxious to meet Syaoran I see," Tomoyo said looking at Sakura playfully. Sakura blushed. "Only one more thing for you," she said getting out another box. She moved some things around before bringing out a small tube. "Here," she said handing it to her. "It's lip gloss." Sakura applied some of it on. She gave it back and licked her lips.   
  
"Tastes like strawberry," she noted. Then the doorbell was heard.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***  
  
What do you think of that? Don donnn donnnnnnnn. The dance is getting ready to start. And we have a new student! Eriol has finally made his grand entrance!!! Well it wasn't that grand... The story is finally starting to unravel. Well as much as I want it to for now. Don't worry folks, I'm getting to it. So who do you think is trying to kill Sakura and why?! I know, do you? Come on people, take a guess. Where do you think the story is going? Hehe, writing is so much fun! I think I'm going to make a real angst story one of these days, but i don't know when. Probably after I finish this story and 'Is There no Hope?' If you like Inuyasha, you should read it. It's not done though. 'Fear's and Doubt's' is finished though. So tell me what you think about the story so far. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :Ahem: Anyway~  
  
If you don't already know, I'm having major computer problems, such as, I don't have a working one anymore. Sorry guys. I'm working on the story, but it's going to take longer because I don't have a computer to type it on. I'll be updating ASAP.  
  
EdgeOfChaos 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
I still don't know when I'm going to be able to update. I'm sorry guys. I'm trying my best. But I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Let's start shall we?  
  
–babybluestarangel   
  
–Hoshi-chan2   
  
–kawaii-little-wlf  
  
–FirexAngel  
  
–Kawaii Bunnii  
  
–kawaii-syaoran713  
  
–Silver Wolf Gurl  
  
–Cherry Dragon  
  
–WezL  
  
–Emily  
  
–Sally  
  
–Swimmy  
  
–skaurali sweetheart  
  
–lil-cb  
  
–sweet-captor  
  
–A little Birdie  
  
Sorry if I spelled any of the names wrong. And I'd like to say that you guys rock my socks. Thank you a ton, because without you, I would probably stop writing because I thought I sucked. And to everyone who is reading this now, but isn't reviewing and isn't planning on reviewing,  
  
YOU SUCK!  
  
Hehe. Well you don't suck, but it always helps and author when they know that they have your support. All you authors out there know what I'm talking about. So please REVIEW! Even if I do suck at updating my stories. Speaking of which, I should start.  
  
//...// are thoughts  
  
~Promise~  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
***  
  
"It took them two tries, and they didn't get it right either time," Naru muttered darkly to herself. "How hard is it to get rid of one little thing? How many times can you screw it up?" She looked at herself in the mirror. "If this doesn't work, I'll give up." She smiled, putting the brush she was using down. "Prepare to meet your match, Kinomoto."  
  
***  
  
Sakura looked over at Tomoyo nervously. "Do you think it's Syaoran?" she asked filling with nervousness and excitement at the same time. Tomoyo noticed her friends excitement.   
  
"I think it is," she said picking up her video camera and walked outside her room down the hall. Sakura followed, grasping the necklace she never took off nervously. She followed Tomoyo outside to where a maid came up.  
  
"Mr. Li is here Miss Tomoyo," she said with a small bow.   
  
"Thank you for informing me," Tomoyo said politely. She went out into the front room and spotted Syaoran standing nervously in front of the door. He turned around when Tomoyo called his name.   
  
"Hey Tomo–," he didn't finish his sentence when he saw the two lovely girls standing before him. He looked at Tomoyo and stared at Sakura. His cheeks reddened at the sight of her. She was standing there blushing slightly at the attention she was receiving. She started fidgeting with the necklace even more. Tomoyo stood there with a grin on her face, taping the moment.  
  
//Wait until Syaoran get's a look at his face!//  
  
"Uh... umm...," Syaoran said at a complete loss for words. He shook his head slightly, finally regaining his composure. "You two look wonderful," he said blushing again. He looked away.   
  
"Th–thank you," Sakura mumbled, flattered. "Tomoyo made the dresses."  
  
"Well I guess you two should be going!" Tomoyo said pushing Sakura forward a little. Sakura stumbled a little, then walked gracefully the rest of the way. Syaoran looked deeply into her eyes as he held out his arm for her. She blushed slightly taking it.  
  
"But what about you, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked breaking eye-contact to look over.   
  
"I have a ride, so don't worry about it. You two go have some fun!" she said happily, still recording. "And keep your hands to yourself! Remember, marriage before sex!"  
  
"TOMOYO!" Sakura said blushing deeply. Syaoran stiffened and blushed a tomato red. Tomoyo giggled at their reactions. Before anything else could be said, Sakura and Syaoran left to save themselves from further embarrassment. Tomoyo chuckled as she closed the mini recorder.  
  
//Sakura and Syaoran are definitely going to kill me when they see the movie I'm making.//  
  
***  
  
Syaoran opened a limo door for Sakura and helped her inside.   
  
"Thank you," she said, finally having gotten over her initial nervousness. She sat down across from Syaoran. She looked at him in his tuxedo. His chocolate-brown hair looked like it had attempted to be tamed, but didn't work out. She tried to stifle a giggle at the thought, but he heard anyway.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"I was thinking about you with 'neat' hair," she said giggling again. He sighed and patted his hair down in a vain attempt.   
  
"I tried, but it doesn't work," he said.   
  
"That's good," she said and he looked at her questioningly. "Your hair looks the way it is. I don't think any other way would be you." He smiled. The limo stopped and Syaoran stepped out. He offered his hand to Sakura who took it. They walked up to their transformed school. Balloons in bright colors were hanging up along with streamers and a banner that said 'welcome.' There was glitter on the floor that sparkled in the setting suns light. They walked inside, arms hooked together. Inside it was dark. The dance was in the auditorium, where there was enough space. Table's were set up along the walls for people to sit at, along with a buffet on either end of the room. Balloon's and streamer's were set up in here too, along with glitter that fell at random times when balloons popped. The DJ was currently changing the song to a fast pace one. A stand was set up to get your pictures taken when you walked in.   
  
"Want a picture?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled, taking everything in.  
  
"I would love a picture!" she said walking with Syaoran over to the booth.   
  
"Ok, now stand behind her and hold her hands. Yeah," the photographer said. "Now you hold his hands in yours, like that. Perfect. You two are the best looking couple I've seen so far." he took the picture and handed them a slip of paper. "You can pick them up during your schools lunch."  
  
"Thank you," Syaoran said taking the paper.   
  
"Sakura! Syaoran!" someone called. The two looked around for the source of the voice. Finally they spotted Meiling at a table with everyone else. They walked over and sat down.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sakura said. Meiling stared at her.  
  
"You look good Sakura. I like your necklace. It looks like Sy–," she squealed when she was grabbed from behind, leaving Sakura confused. "Ikki!" she said turning around. "You scared the crap out of me!"   
  
"Sorry," he said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Sakura, this is my boyfriend, Ikki. Ikki, this is my friend, and Syaoran's date, Sakura."   
  
"Nice to meet you," he said extending his hand.   
  
"You too," she said shaking it. They sat down at the table. "I wonder when Tomoyo is going to be here," Sakura said.  
  
"When Eriol gets here," Meiling said.  
  
"I called her and asked her if she would be okay going with Eriol, since everyone else had someone and she agreed," Syaoran said. "Eriol is picking her up."   
  
"Hey guys!" Chiharu said coming up to the table with Takashi. They were both breathing deeply.   
  
"We just got finished dancing," Takashi said. "And Chiharu is a wiled dancer." The music stopped and people quieted down. The DJ's voice was then heard.  
  
"How are you guys doin' tonight?" the DJ asked. He was greeted with a wild cheer. "Alrigh, alrigh, I'll take dat as a good." Again a cheer was heard. "So yall know what time it is? No? Alrigh then, I'll tell ya. It's time for da guys to ask da gurlz for a dance!" He stopped talking and started the music again. Couples flooded the floor.  
  
"Shall we?" Takashi asked Chiharu. She nodded with a grin and followed him out to the dance floor. Meiling and Ikki walked out to the floor too.  
  
"Would you do me the honor of having this dance?" Syaoran asked. Sakura blushed and nodded. She followed him out to the dance floor, catching Tomoyo out in the crowd with her video camera taping her, and Eriol behind her with a grin on his face watching them.  
  
"We're being watched," Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear. "By Tomoyo and Eriol. They're grinning like idiots." Syaoran chuckled.   
  
"Let them watch all they want to," he said stepping a little closer. Sakura did the same.  
  
"Thank you for taking me to the dance," she whispered again, this time leaning on his chest.   
  
"Thank you for coming with me," he replied. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him and he looked down at her. Syaoran noticed a flash of silver on her chest, but ignored it. He didn't want to break the moment. They slowly closed the gap between them until their lips were almost touching. Then,  
  
Naru came up and interrupted them.  
  
They broke apart quickly snapping their heads towards Naru who had spoken. She stood there seductively, with a short black dress that stuck to her body perfectly. Her black hair fell around her shoulders in small curls and her face was accented wonderfully with a small amount of makeup. In short she was beautiful. Syaoran glared at her and she shivered slightly.  
  
"What do you want Akimoto?" Syaoran said in a cold, calm way. Naru came a bit closer, smiling.  
  
"I said, do you want to dance?" she asked licking her lips.   
  
"He was dancing with me before you interrupted us," Sakura said.  
  
"I know," Naru snapped back. "That's why I came over here to offer him something better."  
  
"What exactly are you saying Akimoto?" Sakura said, her words laced with venom.  
  
"I'm saying that he doesn't have to go performing a community service by taking out the poor orphan girl because he feels sorry for her," she said maliciously. Naru stuck her hands on her hips, in a daring way saying 'go ahead and say something back.' Sakura wasn't affected by it. She clenched her fists and stepped forward.  
  
"I swear Akimoto," she said threw clenched teeth. "If you don't leave right now, I'll make sure you won't be able to get up."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" People started backing away from them, giving them a small circle of room if a fight broke out. Meiling, Ikki, Chiharu, Takashi, Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, and Naoko broke through the crowd and watched.   
  
"Why do you do this to yourself Akimoto?" Syaoran asked stepping beside Sakura. "We don't want you here, yet there you stand. You always start shit, that you always loose, and you don't know when to back off. I've told you that I do NOT like you. I never DID like you. I never WILL like you. Why can't you leave us alone?" Naru stood there in shock.   
  
//That's it. I've lost again. I said I'd give up if this didn't work, but I thought it would.//  
  
Naru screamed in frustration. She turned around from them and took a deep breath. She then whirled back around, a fierce expression on her face.  
  
"I DON'T GET IT!" she screamed. "WHY?! HOW COULD YOU PICK THAT THING OVER ME?!" she screamed pointing to Sakura. Sakura moved forward, but Syaoran help her back. Naru calmed down slightly, just enough to stop screaming. "I don't understand it. I've done everything I can think of, and you still pick her over me. I swear I'll kill you for this Kinomoto!"  
  
Six people stared hard at her, understanding a small undercurrent of those words. Naru stomped off, pushing her way through the crowd of people. Tomoyo shut off her camera and walked up to Sakura.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said bringing her into a hug. "She's ruined everything."  
  
"It's okay Tomoyo," Sakura said returning the hug. Tomoyo suddenly broke away with a feverish light shining in her eyes.  
  
"No it's not!" she all but screamed. "You two were just about to KISS!" The group of friends stared at Sakura and Syaoran, who were blushing like mad. "You were so close and then Akimoto came up! I was about to thrash her with my camera, but Eriol held me back." Sakura laughed nervously.   
  
"You know, I have to go to the bathroom," Sakura said moving away. She turned around and dashed for the lavatory. Tomoyo followed behind her followed by Meiling, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu. Takashi put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"So close and yet so far, eh?" he joked. Syaoran growled slightly and Takashi backed away. "Hey I was just kidding. Don't worry, there will be other chances to kiss Sakura." Syaoran sent him a glare that would have killed him if looks could. Eriol laughed.  
  
"It seems as if my cute little cousin is a little touch on the subject," Eriol said with a smile.  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR CUTE LITTLE COUSIN!" Syaoran yelled before stomping off towards a table. Ikki and Eriol followed behind him.   
  
"I guess he's all bent about not getting a kiss," Ikki said laughing.   
  
***  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TAPED THAT!" Sakura screamed at Tomoyo who just smiled. "How long have you been taping us?"   
  
"Since me and Eriol got here," Tomoyo said. "He pointed to Syaoran who was getting ready to ask you for a dance, and I started taping. So I guess about from there."   
  
"I bet your really pissed at Akimoto for interrupting the perfect moment to snatch a kiss away from my cousin," Meiling said smiling devilishly. "I didn't know he had it in him. Or you for that matter."  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you It's marriage BEFORE sex," Chiharu said. "And at the pace you two were going, you would have been in bed by tonight."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I said that just before she left the house," Tomoyo said.  
  
"It seems as if out little Sakura has certainly grown up," Rika said with a grin.  
  
"And it was only yesterday when she was wearing diapers and having her pictures taken naked in the bathtub," Naoko added.  
  
"Will you guys stop it!" Sakura said blushing.   
  
"We should get out of here anyway," Tomoyo said. "The guys are probably wondering where we are by now."  
  
"Yeah," Chiharu said grinning. "Takashi is most likely making endless fun of Syaoran because of the missed kiss."  
  
"No doubt Eriol and Ikki are too," Meiling said grinning too. "Syaoran's probably blushing like mad out there right now." They all moved towards the door to leave.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, do you have any more of that lip gloss?" Sakura asked before stepping out the door. Tomoyo paused, looking through the purse on her shoulder next to her camera. She brought out the gloss.  
  
"Here," she said handing Sakura the tube.   
  
"Thanks Tomoyo," Sakura said applying a small amount to her lips and handing it back. They walked back to their table and saw Syaoran looking away from everyone with a red face. Ikki laughed and Meiling smacked him playfully on the back of the head. Tomoyo wasted no time in taking out her video camera. She sat down next to Eriol and Sakura moved over to Syaoran.   
  
"So Sakura," Meiling said. "Before I was so violently attacked by Ikki earlier, I was asking you where you got your necklace from." Sakura brought her hand up to the necklace, covering it from prying eyes. "Syaoran had one just like it. One day he came home with a different necklace he said he got from some cute girl. When he was asked where his was, he said he gave it away. Wei was so mad. The necklace was worth a fortune, and a family heirloom. It turns out that the one he was given was just as valuable. Some girl next to a body gave it to him." Sakura stared at Meiling in shock.  
  
//Your kidding me! It was him?!//  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo shouted. Everyone looked over at Tomoyo in question. She ignored them however and kept her gaze fixed on Sakura. "This is so great! You said you made a promise with each other, so see if it's him!" Everyone looked on clueless as Sakura wordlessly turned to Syaoran. She uncovered the necklace slowly, revealing the silver wolf pendant with emerald eyes. Syaoran gasped when he saw it. He looked up at Sakura who was looking at him. He slowly took out a necklace that he was wearing. It was on a silver chain with a pink cherry blossom crystal on it.   
  
Sakura held her breath as she reached out for the necklace. "It was you?" she asked slowly.  
  
"That's where I knew you from," he said softly.  
  
"Did you ever take it off?" she asked looking up into his eyes.  
  
"No, did you?"  
  
"No." They stared at each other while Tomoyo videotaped with a huge grin on her face. Everyone else looked on completely clueless.   
  
"Well do you still think she's cute?" Takashi asked grinning. He was ignored by the two.  
  
"I don't even think they heard you," Meiling said smiling.  
  
"Okay evryone!," the DJ said. "Now it's time for da gurlz to ask da guyz for a dance. Don' be shy yall, come on an gedup!" There was a wild cheer heard throughout the auditorium as girls started asking guys for dances. The group of friends left to go dance.   
  
"Do you want to dance with me?" Sakura asked Syaoran. He nodded and got up following her out to the dance floor.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, putting the camera away.  
  
"I would love to," he said and they walked onto the dance floor. They came together and started to dance elegantly. They flowed perfectly with the rhythm of the slow song gaining admiring gazes from members of the audience. "Wouldn't you rather tape Sakura and Syaoran?" he asked her without breaking the flow. Tomoyo looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"There's nothing else I'd rather be doing right now."  
  
***  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't take it off," Sakura said.   
  
"Why?" Syaoran asked. "After all, your still wearing mine."  
  
"Do you want it back now?"  
  
"No. I want you to keep it."  
  
"I want you to keep mine too," she said and stepped as close as possible without breaking the dance. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Syaoran. For everything."  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't done anything."   
  
"You've done a lot for me, whether you know it or not," she said. "I just want to thank you for it."  
  
"It was no problem," he whispered. The dance ended and they slowly broke apart.   
  
"It's hot in here. I'm going outside," Sakura said.  
  
"I'll come with you," Syaoran said and they started pushing their way through the crowd of people. Tomoyo saw them leaving and squeaked.  
  
"They're leaving!"  
  
"So?" Eriol asked.  
  
"So they might be going out there to kiss!" she explained following them. Eriol smiled and followed her too.   
  
"Kiss?" Meiling asked hearing them and deciding to follow.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Chiharu asked Ikki.   
  
"I'm just following Meiling, who's following Eriol, who's following Tomoyo, who's following Sakura and Syaoran because someone said 'kiss.'"  
  
"KISS?!" Rika and Naoko said coming up with them. "Let's go and see!" they said together and went outside to see the spectacle. Everyone walked outside and hid to watch Syaoran and Sakura's 'kiss.'   
  
"Thanks for coming out here with me," Sakura said.  
  
"No problem." They sat together in silence on the bench.  
  
"Let's go sit on the bench under the Cherry blossom's," Sakura announced suddenly standing up. She grabbed Syaoran's hand and hauled him up.  
  
"Aren't they behind the school?"  
  
"Yup," she said and took off down the alley between the school and auditorium.   
  
"Perfect," a gruff voice said. Sakura and Syaoran stopped and looked back. Standing there were two guys.   
  
"Run Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, starting to pull her to the other side of the alley, but it was blocked by another man.  
  
"Go ahead boy," one of the guys said. "We only want the girl anyway." Syaoran growled and put up a fighting stance.  
  
"Over my dead body," he said threateningly, making the men stop there advance for only a moment. Then they laughed.   
  
"Remember boy, it's not really murder if your asking for it." That's when they charged. Syaoran punched one of the two men coming for him, but didn't see the other man from behind. He was hit on the head. The two men picked him up and held him.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. "SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed. She was grabbed from behind by the man that Syaoran had knocked down.  
  
"Shut up now or we'll kill him," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened, but she shut up. "Now don't you move, or we'll kill him, understand?" she nodded and the man went over to Syaoran. "You've got some arm kid, but you should have run when we told you to." The man then punched him in the stomach, and Syaoran doubled over. Sakura took a step forward, but the man turned around. "Remember what I told you!" Sakura stopped. Syaoran coughed.  
  
"Fuck you," he said and the man laughed.  
  
"Well I'll fuck something!" he said grabbing Sakura. "Maybe this sweet thing here." Syaoran struggled to get away and preferably kill the man holding Sakura, but he couldn't. The man then forcibly kissed Sakura. Sakura tried to push away, but he held on to her to tight. Syaoran started to yell and kick, struggling like mad to get away. The man finally broke the kiss while the other two men laughed.   
  
"You taste just like a strawberry," he said and kissed her again. Sakura started crying. The two men laughed as the other one started to invade her body. He stuck his hand up her dress and started rubbing her thigh, slowly making his way up. He broke away from the kiss and started to rub her crotch. She screamed and he pulled away, placing his hand on her chest. "Don't worry Strawberry, I've got all night to do this. And tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that," he said laughing. "Plus my buddies will want a piece of you to, and there are at least fifty men where we're going who will want in you. You better get used to this, because your going to be used like this all day every day until we decide to kill you." Sakura cried harder.   
  
"GET OFF OF HER NOW!" Syaoran yelled pulling harder to get away. One of the men let go and Syaoran was thrown into the other man holding him. The man on Sakura let go of her and watched as the man slowly fell limp to the ground. Syaoran wasted no time in hitting his other captor and rushing over to Sakura. Before he could get there, the man pulled out a gun aimed it at him. Before he could react, Syaoran was pushed to the ground and Sakura had pushed the man into the wall. Syaoran briefly looked at Eriol, deciding it was also him that had gotten rid of the other man before getting back up. The bullet went off way off target and the man yelled in frustration and slapped Sakura down.   
  
"Your lucky I need you alive, wench," he spat at her. He fired the gun at Syaoran again, who was running towards Sakura. He didn't stop coming at him though. Before the man could fire another accurate shot, he was tackled by Syaoran. A shot discharged out of the gun, past Syaoran and a scream was heard. Nobody there noticed as he fought with the man. Syaoran was thrown off and both of them scrambled to get up. Before the man could get anywhere, he was kicked by Syaoran. He doubled over and started running awkwardly and was pushed down and kicked again by Syaoran. Sakura was a frightened by the way Syaoran looked. It was vicious, and he looked as if he was going to kill the man.  
  
//Which he probably will.//   
  
All of a sudden he stopped. Breathing heavily, he looked down at the man who was bleeding at his feet. Eriol laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered something before running away. Syaoran turned around and faced Sakura who stood still, frozen to the spot. Then Syaoran coughed and fell down. Sakura snapped out of it and ran over to him. She looked over him with worried eyes.   
  
"Syaoran?" she said in a shaky voice. "Syaoran, are you okay? Syaoran smiled at her.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"Me! Who cares about me! You're the one lying on the floor and your...," she gasped holding her hand back from his sleeve. The black coat he had been wearing was staining dark with a red liquid. "BLEEDING! I have to call an ambulance!" She started to get up, but Syaoran called her.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said weakly sitting up and leaning back onto the wall. He looked over at the man who was still unconscious.   
  
"What do you mean 'don't worry about it!' Your bleeding! We need to fix your wound!" Sakura said slowly going into hysterics.   
  
"Come here," Syaoran commanded. Sakura obeyed standing next to him. Syaoran pulled down on her arm, seating her in his lap. She tensed, but relaxed after a moment, leaning back on his chest. "Are you okay?" he whispered quietly, wrapping an arm around her. She started to shiver uncontrollably and Syaoran held on to her tightly. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here."  
  
"He was going to kill you," she whispered, breaking out into a sob.   
  
"Go ahead," Syaoran said quietly and Sakura started crying.   
  
"He was going to kill you and he said... he said...,"   
  
"You don't have to say it if you don't want to." Sakura started crying harder and Syaoran comforted her the best he could.   
  
"I have to go call an ambulance."  
  
"No you don't. Eriol is already taking care of everything," Syaoran said soothingly. "All you have to do is rest."  
  
"I don't want to sleep," she whispered terrified. "I'm afraid to. If I close my eyes, I'll see them. I'll dream about them. I'll have nightmares."  
  
"Then I'll stay with you. I'll try and keep them away."  
  
"You can't fight what you can't see."  
  
"Maybe, but it's not going to stop me from trying." Sirens could be heard coming closer to the school and Sakura got up and wiped some of the tears away.  
  
"I'm going to bring them here," she said walking down the alley. "Don't move." Before Syaoran could say a word, Sakura ran. When she got out of the alley, she saw Tomoyo on a stretcher being carried into an ambulance. "Tomoyo!?" Sakura yelled running up. "What happened? What's wrong?" Tomoyo looked weakly over at Sakura and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. I'm fine." The doors shut and Sakura watched the vehicle speed off towards the hospital.   
  
"Hey!" she yelled to a police officer. He turned around and she recognized him. "Keitaro!"  
  
"Yeah it's me. What happened here?"  
  
"Down there! He's next to Syaoran. I don't think he's dead, but go down there and get him!" Sakura said pointing down the alley.  
  
"What do you mean? You got one of the guys that did this?"  
  
"Syaoran did. The other three got away."  
  
"You mean that Li kid took out four guys by himself?"  
  
"No I took out one of them," Eriol said walking up. "The names Hiiragizawa Eriol, and I suggest you go down there and get the guy Syaoran took down before he wakes up and does something regrettable."  
  
"Right kid," Keitaro said and walked down the alley.   
  
"Thanks Eriol," Sakura said walking away to find another medic. She spotted one getting out of the back of an ambulance. "Hey! My friend's been hurt! He needs you help!"  
  
"Where is he?" the man said running up.   
  
"Right here," Syaoran said walking up, helping Keitaro drag something behind them.   
  
"What about the man behind you?" the medic said getting out supplies and being joined by another one.   
  
"Well if you want I'd save you the trouble and the time, and kill him right now," Syaoran said unemotionally. The medic stared at him disbelievingly and Keitaro shook his head.   
  
"Makes me glad I became a cop instead of a crook." Syaoran smiled weakly and dumped his half of the load. The guy flopped unceremoniously down to the ground when Keitaro let go too. "Anyway, I need them both fixed up as soon as possible. I'll have a cop go with you when you take this one to the hospital," he said taping the man on the ground lightly with his foot. "So get another man out here to fix up the kid. Sakura, I need to talk to you."  
  
"I know Keitaro, but can we do it later," she said shakily. "I need to find something out first."  
  
"Okay kid, just hurry up." Sakura nodded and walked over to Syaoran who was sitting on the back of the ambulance having his arm looked at.  
  
"Where's Tomoyo? I thought she'd be here." Syaoran asked when she came up.  
  
"I don't know. She was sent to the hospital for some reason."  
  
"She was injured," Eriol said quietly, followed by Meiling, Ikki, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko. "She was shot."  
  
"What?!" Sakura shouted. The world started to spin and Eriol placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing serious," he said comfortingly.  
  
"But–,"  
  
"Don't worry about it Sakura," Meiling said.  
  
"Yeah," Rika said. "You've had a long day. I suggest that you get some rest."  
  
"I'll take you home," Naoko said.   
  
"No, it's okay," Sakura said balancing herself completely. She gave a small smile at Eriol and he smiled back, letting her go. "I'm going to talk to Keitaro, then go to the hospital to see Tomoyo."  
  
"Just get some rest tonight," Chiharu said giving her a hug. "I don't want you to stress yourself out." She broke away with a sad smile.  
  
"You guys should go home and get some rest," Syaoran said.   
  
"Your right," Naoko said. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"I'll go with you," Rika said. "Tell me everything tomorrow." Rika and Naoko left, waving goodbye, with tears still on their cheeks.  
  
"We'll be going too," Takashi said. "We'll come and visit Tomoyo in the hospital later."  
  
"Bye," Sakura said and they both hugged her. They left down the street, walking home.  
  
"Well I'm not leaving," Meiling said stubbornly. Syaoran looked up at her.  
  
"Yes you are," he said in a no nonsense tone. "It's late. The dance is about to let out in a few minutes anyway. Just go home and get some rest." Meiling looked behind her towards the auditorium, and there were kids streaming out, waiting for their ride home. They were starting to form a semi-circle around the ambulance and the last police car there.   
  
"Fine," Meiling said turning back to Syaoran. "When are you coming home?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'll see you guys around," she said waving goodbye to Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran. Ikki took her hand and held it, leading her away.  
  
"I'll be heading to the hospital with you guys," Eriol said. "I want to check on Tomoyo."  
  
"Okay," Sakura said. "But what happened to her?"  
  
"She was shot," Eriol said quietly. "We heard fighting, and I went to check it out. I told Ikki and Takashi to watch the girls. I ran past one guy who was leaving and saw two more holding you. I kicked one and Syaoran took care of the other," he said nodding to Syaoran. "The gun was pointed at Syaoran who didn't look like he was going to duck, so I knocked him down. He then charged the guy. When I left you, Takashi, Ikki, and Meiling were fighting with one of the men still there. The man left and I saw Tomoyo laying on the ground bleeding. The shot that missed Syaoran, hit Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh my god," Sakura said in horror, covering her mouth with her hand. "Is she going to be okay? Is she hurting really bad? Where did she go? Is she going to live? When can I see her?" she said looking around.  
  
"It's okay kid," Keitaro said walking up and put his hand on her shoulder. "She's going to be fine. I called in the medic who was there, and he said that she'd live without any serious injuries. But the other guy," he trailed off shaking his head. "He'll be out for at least a week. I'll have his room guarded 24/7 so when he wakes up we can get some info out of him. But in the mean time, we're going to the hospital to fix you up," he pointed to Syaoran, "and your going to tell me what happened tonight," he pointed to Sakura.  
  
"Alright," Sakura said relieved that nothing was going to happen to Tomoyo. "When are we leaving?"   
  
"Since Li won't let you out of his site, I'll meet you at the hospital."  
  
"Okay," Sakura said. The medic came up and picked up his bag.   
  
"Sit down on the bench okay?" he said dropping his stuff in the vehicle. "I guess you'll all be riding?" he looked at them shake their head's 'yes.' "Well, I'm not supposed to do that, but I guess it's all right this one time. Go on in." Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura got inside the ambulance, taking a seat. The medic joined them and started shutting the door. Before it closed completely, Sakura saw Naru glaring at her and Sakura gave her the finger, totally not in the mood.  
  
To Be continued...  
  
***  
  
So it looks like Sakura and Syaoran know something about their past that they didn't remember before, Tomoyo and Eriol danced, (I had a special request for that one) Sakura is again, almost raped, Syaoran again, saves the day with some help from Eriol, Tomoyo is shot and is in the hospital, Syaoran is shot, but not seriously, and we have one suspect in custody!   
  
Plus Sakura gave Naru the finger.  
  
So who do you think is trying to kill Sakura and why? If anybody guesses the answer right, (both) I'll... I'll... I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something that they ask me to, as long as I can.   
  
So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And tell me what you think about the story so far. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own them, I own them not. I own them, I own them... not. Stupid flower. Lies I tell you lies! Anyway...  
  
//...// are thoughts. How many times do I have to say this?  
  
~Promise~  
  
Chapter 8~  
  
***  
  
When they entered the hospital, Keitaro waved them over. He was standing next to the front desk, talking to the receptionist. Sakura started to shake as they walked up to him.   
  
//Hospitals mean death. Hospitals mean hurt. Hospitals mean pain. But hospitals also help people heal their pain and injuries. They can prevent death. But what if something goes wrong with Tomoyo? I don't want her to die. I don't want her to be hurt or in pain. This is all my fault. People are suffering because of me.//  
  
Sakura didn't even realize it when they stopped, still thinking about Tomoyo. Syaoran laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled.   
  
"Huh?" she asked tired. Syaoran bent down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Stop blaming yourself," he said quietly. "This isn't your fault. Whoever is doing this is going to pay. Don't worry Sakura. Tomoyo is going to be alright." He moved away and Sakura smiled.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran." After a moment Keitaro coughed.  
  
"I hate to do this to you Sakura, but I need to know what happened tonight. There's a room that we can talk in, and after that you can visit your friend."  
  
"Okay," Sakura said and Keitaro lead her away. Eriol went up to the receptionist desk and asked where Tomoyo's room was.   
  
"Are you a friend of hers?" the old woman asked.  
  
"Yes, though I've only known her for a short time," Eriol said.  
  
"Do you know what her home phone number is, or where we can contact her guardians?"  
  
"I do," Syaoran said walking up.   
  
"Excuse me," a doctor said. He tapped Syaoran on the arm. "Your Mr. Li aren't you?" he asked looking at the white shirt that had been torn off at the sleeve. The medics could only stop the bleeding, he needed the bullet removed still. "Well come with me, we have to hurry and get the bullet out of you," the doctor said and turned away.  
  
"But..." the secretary said still holding out the clipboard.  
  
"Do you have Miss Daidouji's room number yet?" Eriol asked. The receptionist sighed and handed him a slip of paper and a pass allowing him visit. "Second floor on the left," she said and Eriol thanked her and walked over to the elevators. Pushing the 'second floor' button he waited patiently. He walked down the white hallways looking for Tomoyo's room. He stopped in front of a door that said 209. Quietly he opened the door and walked in on Tomoyo's sleeping form. He sat down in a chair beside her and watched her. Tomoyo stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" she asked hazily. Eriol smiled.  
  
"You never stop thinking about her do you?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"But Syaoran–"  
  
"I know I can't have her. I'm content knowing that Syaoran has her. I'll find another. For only knowing me for a short time, you sure do know a lot more about me than my closest friends," she said with a smile.  
  
"I'm observant I guess. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Well you should get some rest," Eriol said and got up.   
  
"Wait," she called and Eriol sat back down. "Stay with me please."  
  
"Of course," he said and put his hand over top of hers.   
  
***  
  
"Aren't you done yet?" Syaoran asked impatiently.  
  
"No Mr. Li, so will you please calm down?" the doctor said. He pulled the bullet out of Syaoran's arm making him wince, and set it in a tray. "I just have to bandage you now."  
  
"Ok, ok." Syaoran said and waited for the doctor to finish bandaging him. The doctor clipped the bandage on to his arm and backed away.  
  
"All done now."   
  
"Thanks!" Syaoran said and got up, bolting for the door.  
  
"Hey!" the doctor called back running to the door. Syaoran slid to a halt and turned back around. "You need to take this to the front desk," he said throwing Syaoran a clipboard.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your bill," he called back and Syaoran turned down the hall, running to the front desk. He handed the receptionist the clip board.  
  
"I'll be back later for it," Syaoran said and ran down the hall.   
  
//I saw them come this way, I just hope I can find her...//  
  
Syaoran turned down a hall, turned down another hall, turned around at a dead end, and went down another hall. He saw a cop standing outside a door and ran up to it.   
  
"Is Sakura here?" he asked out of breath. The cop looked at him.  
  
"No entrance kid," he said.  
  
"Is Sakura in there?" he asked again.  
  
"I told you, no entrance. It doesn't matter if she's in there or not because your not aloud behind these doors." The cop readjusted his stance, allowing Syaoran to see behind him through the window in the room. He saw Sakura sitting in a chair and Keitaro next to her, handing her a tissue. Syaoran growled in impatience and anger.   
  
"Let me in NOW!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"I'm going to have to take you out of here kid," the officer said grabbing his injured arm. Syaoran fell to his knees in pain and kicked out at the officer. The officer fell to the ground and took out his gun.   
  
"You idiot! Don't you see the bandage?!" Syaoran yelled. He gripped his arm which started to bleed again.   
  
"You move and I'll shoot you," a woman's voice said behind Syaoran. "Put your hands on your head." Syaoran slowly did as he was told and saw two more cops running down the hall and they pulled out their guns. "Now turn around." Syaoran did as he was told and saw a female cop holding her gun out. "Against the wall." Syaoran walked up to the wall. The door opened and Sakura stepped out, shocked followed by Keitaro who had a grin on his face. Sakura looked at the four cops with their guns pointed at Syaoran.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she yelled and ran up to Syaoran. Keitaro nodded for them to back off and the police put their guns away. "Syaoran, what did you do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything," said and rubbed his arm.  
  
"He attacked me," the officer who had been guarding the door said.  
  
"You grabbed the arm that had been shot! It hurt," Syaoran said. "What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Enough," Keitaro said. "Come on in Li," he said and moved away from the door. "You three can go back, and maybe I should tell you that another kid may come down here. His name is..."  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol," Syaoran filled in.   
  
"Yeah. Anyway Sakura, we should finish." Keitaro walked in the room and shut the door after the two kids walked in. "Have a seat." The walls were white and bare of any decoration. Along the back wall was a red couch and in front of it was a coffee table. A chair from the round table sitting on the side of the room was pulled in front of the coffee table. Sakura sat down on the couch and Syaoran sat next to her. Keitaro sat down on the wooden chair and sighed.   
  
"There's not that much left," Sakura said. "I pushed him, making him miss. Then he hit me, I fell down and he shot at Syaoran who had gotten back up. Syaoran tackled him to the ground and beat him. The bullet that missed Syaoran hit Tomoyo." Sakura paused, taking a breath. "That's it."  
  
Keitaro nodded. "That's when the police and paramedics got there, right?" Sakura nodded. "Well then that's it. You can go visit Miss Daidouji now."  
  
"Ok," Sakura said getting up with Syaoran.  
  
"We're going to get everything we can out of the guy we got in custody. We're already sending photo's and prints of him back to the station to find out who he is. So I'll call you when we find something."  
  
"Ok," Sakura said again and Keitaro opened the door letting them out. Sakura walked down the hall behind Syaoran who had glared at the cop standing at the door. Sakura pushed him to turn around and leave the cop alone. "Do you know where Tomoyo is?"  
  
"I think she's on the second floor. Room..." he stuck his hand in his pocket pulling out a piece of paper. "209."  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said and pulled Syaoran towards the elevators. "Bye Keitaro." Keitaro waved and turned to the receptionist. Sakura ran full speed, dragging Syaoran along. She turned around when on the elevator, letting go of Syaoran and pushed the second floor button. She fidgeted while waiting for the elevator to stop. The 'ding' sounded and Sakura rushed out, turning a corner and running down a hallway.  
  
"Sakura! Stop!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura stopped and turned around.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Your going the wrong way," Syaoran said pointing to a sign showing which rooms were where.   
  
"Oh," Sakura said sheepishly and ran down the opposite way. Syaoran followed her, stopping in front of room 209. She opened the door and saw Eriol holding Tomoyo's hand. Eriol smiled up at them when they entered.   
  
"What are you doing here Sakura?" Tomoyo asked sleepily. Sakura ran up to her and hugged her.   
  
"I'm so sorry Tomoyo!" she cried. "This is all my fault."  
  
"No it's not," Tomoyo said forcefully. "None of this is your fault." She looked up at her tear-stained face and smiled. "I want you to go home and get some rest."  
  
"But–"  
  
"No buts," Tomoyo said pushing her up. "You need rest, so rest you will get. I've already called Davis, who is out front now. So go home and get some rest."  
  
"Alright," Sakura said weakly. "I'm so happy your alright." Tomoyo smiled.   
  
"We'll see you tomorrow, first thing in the morning," Syaoran said with a small smile. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Tomoyo, Eriol," Sakura said.  
  
"Goodnight Sakura," Eriol said. "Pleasant dreams. You too Syaoran."  
  
//I wish...//  
  
"You too," both Sakura and Syaoran said. They exited the room and went downstairs silently. Syaoran walked up to the front desk and wrote something on a piece of paper, handing it to the woman. She nodded and they left. Davis opened the door upon seeing them and let them in.   
  
"Will you be staying the night Mr. Li?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"You don't have to," she said.   
  
"I want to." The went back to the Daidouji residence in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Syaoran walked Sakura up to her room and they sat down on the bed.   
  
"Wait," Sakura said and left to the room connecting her's and Tomoyo's. She came back with a manilla folder that was filled with papers. She threw the folder down on the bed and left again, coming back changed into pajamas. She threw a pair of sweat pants to Syaoran. "Sorry. This is the only thing I have that you can fit into if you want to change.  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran said taking the sweat pants. "Anywhere for me to change?"  
  
"In the bathroom," Sakura said pointing to a door. She waited for Syaoran to come back, fingering the folder. When he came back, she avoided his half naked form and spoke looking at the folder. "Keitaro gave me this to look over. It's the case files for me."  
  
"Don't you think you should wait until your well rested before going through this?" Syaoran asked. "It's late. We should get some sleep first."  
  
"No. I want to do this now," she said and opened the folder. "This isn't the first time someone has been hurt because of me. I don't want people to hurt because of me."  
  
There were pictures of her brother and father when they were found, pale and bloodied. Clear case descriptions were given when the neighbors called the police. Investigations were going on everywhere. Sakura flipped through more pictures with a pale face and tears streaming down her face. Syaoran read police reports and statements, all ending up nowhere.  
  
"This man!" Sakura gasped out. She held up the picture closer to her face and Syaoran looked over her shoulder to see who it was. "I know him. I met him when I first arrived here." It was a picture of an aging man. He had brown hair that was greying and he was balding. He was looking away from the camera, but his blue eyes were shining. He was standing in front of the police station with police. Sakura set the picture down and started moving through papers looking for something. "Yes, here it is," she mumbled picking up a paper.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked picking up the picture to look at it again.  
  
"He works at the museum. That's Akamatsu Kenichi." There was a pause.   
  
"You know him?"  
  
"I delivered to him twice. He seemed kinda creepy. I haven't seen him around since then, but my father worked at the same museum as an archaeologist."  
  
"So he probably knew you," Syaoran said. "What does the file say?"  
  
"He was questioned, but he didn't do it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They didn't get anywhere with him. Another dead end." They continued looking through the papers. It was now 2 in the morning. "I don't get it!" Sakura screamed in frustration. "There is no reason stated for why my family was killed! Nothing was stolen from the house, so it wasn't murder, noone was reported with any bad feelings towards us, it's like it was just a random killing that some sick freak did for fun!" she started to cry and Syaoran held her shaking form. "It's not fair! Why is this still happening?"  
  
"I don't know Sakura, I really don't know," Syaoran said, trying to calm her down. "Just please don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it! During the day, my friends are being hurt and killed. During the night, I'm having nightmares! I can't sleep out of fear of my dreams. I can't do anything without fear that someone is going to be hurt!" Syaoran just held her at a loss of words for what to say.  
  
"You can sleep now," he said soothingly. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll keep the nightmares away."   
  
"But you can't fight what you can't see," Sakura said weakly, drifting off into sleep.   
  
"No, but I can try," Syaoran said and laid down on the bed, holding her in his arms. He wiped the tears off of her cheeks and brushed the hair out of her face. He waited until she was sleeping soundly before picking up the folder and placing the contents back in it. He moved Sakura under the blankets and went over to the couch to sleep. As soon as he sat down, he heard Sakura whimper in fear and he walked back over to her side. She started to thrash around in her sleep and Syaoran laid a hand down on her cheek.   
  
"Sakura," he whispered gently in her ear. She quieted down and he continued. "Don't worry. It's just a dream." Sakura laid still.  
  
"Don't leave me again," she mumbled quietly in her sleep. Syaoran stood there confused.   
  
//How did she know that I left?//  
  
He got in bed under the covers behind her and Sakura turned over, hugging him to her. Syaoran blushed, but didn't pull away.   
  
"Just sleep peacefully," Syaoran whispered closing his tired eyes.   
  
***  
  
Sakura woke slowly, snuggling closer to the source of warmth next to her. She flinched when sunlight poured through the window finding her face. She wrapped her arms around the source of smooth heat and buried her head into the smooth, warm surface it to avoid the light.  
  
Syaoran felt something wrap around his torso, and he wrapped his arms around it too. He felt something moving on his bare chest and he adjusted, making the movement stop.   
  
Two pairs of eyes, one green, another amber, snapped open at the same time, one pair looking up, the other down. They widened in shock and the two teens broke away from each other, both falling off of the bed in their scramble. Slowly, two heads appeared from either end of the bed staring at each other. Syaoran spoke first.  
  
"I- I'm sorry. L- last night, you... uh... uh, you asked me t- to stay with y-you and uh..."  
  
"It's okay," Sakura said blushing. "I didn't mean to uh... to..."  
  
"It's okay," Syaoran said looking away to hide his blushing features. "We should get ready to go," he said to change the subject.   
  
"Yeah," Sakura said. "But you don't have any clothes here." Someone knocked on the door and Sakura got up to open it.   
  
"Miss Sakura, since your friend has no clothing here, some has been provided," a maid said.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said taking the clothing. The maid left and she shut the door turning to Syaoran. "Here you go. You can use my bathroom and I'll take Tomoyo's, okay?"  
  
"Sure," he said and left, grabbing a towel she handed him. Sakura went to her dresser, picking out an outfit, then grabbed a towel and went into Tomoyo's bathroom. Syaoran got a towel and went into the bathroom, turning the shower on. After a hot shower, she dried off and dressed herself. Finishing her grooming, she left Tomoyo's bathroom to go to her's and get a toothbrush.   
  
"Syaoran?" she asked knocking on the door.   
  
"What?" he asked opening the door slightly. He was still wet and had the towel wrapped around his waist.   
  
"I uhhh," Sakura blushed slightly and looked away. "My toothbrush. I need my toothbrush." Syaoran backed away, letting her in completely. "Thank you," Sakura said and quickly left. A few minutes later, everyone was ready to go and Sakura had given Syaoran a spare toothbrush. They walked outside to the limo to see Davis waiting there.   
  
"To the hospital right?" he asked opening the door.   
  
"Yes please," Sakura said stepping in followed by Syaoran.  
  
***  
  
A guard fell down lifeless, smearing the white walls red. A masked man wiped a stained blade on the cops' uniform, wiping off the blood. No noise was made as he crept into the once-guarded room and made his way over to the bed. Lying there was a man who was in a coma. The masked man quickly and soundlessly swiped the blade across the occupants neck. The man didn't stick around, immediately dashing for the door. Once outside the room he heard a machine inside the room start to make a noise signaling that the heart beat had stopped. The masked man rushed down the hall.  
  
***  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked into the hospital, seeing police and medics running down a hallway. Out of nowhere a man in a mask came running, pushing through Sakura and Syaoran. He skidded to a stop and turned around, looking Sakura in the eye. There was no time for anyone to react as he grabbed her and dragged her outside. Syaoran yelled and chased after her.  
  
"Someone, police! Help us!" he yelled walking out the door in time to see Sakura kicking the man. The masked man grunted and brought the hilt of his knife down on her head, knocking her unconscious. Syaoran ran at the man full speed, but an ambulance screeched to a halt in front of him, successfully letting the killer and kidnapper get away. Syaoran screamed in frustration, going around the vehicle only to see the man getting into the back of a van and drive away. He chased after them, until they whisked around the corner and Syaoran lost sight of them. He stopped running from sheer exhaustion, but quickly turned around, running back to the hospital for help.   
  
"HELP!" he screamed running in. Police came up to him. "They took her. They took her and I couldn't help her," he gasped out trying to regain his breath.   
  
"Who took who?" a woman asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sakura. A man in a mask running through here took her," he paused to regain his breath. "In the back of a van. They got away. They knocked her unconscious."  
  
"Alright, just hold on! I'll go report in! What did the van look like?"  
  
"A van. It was big and black. Double doors in the back that they opened for the man to get in."  
  
"Did you get the licence plate?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright. I'll go call it in."  
  
"Get Keitaro too."  
  
"Keitaro?"  
  
"Hurry the fuck up and do it!" he screamed at the woman, falling over. A nurse gave him some water, then left him in the room to wait. Keitaro slammed the hospital doors open and went over to Syaoran upon seeing him.   
  
"Come on," he said grabbing him and pulled him up to a corner of the room. "What happened?"  
  
"We were coming here to visit Tomoyo when a guy ran out. He ran past us, but turned around and took Sakura. She fought, but he knocked her unconscious, throwing her into the back of a black van," Syaoran said.   
  
"I got a call that the one witness we had was murdered," Keitaro said. "I don't think that the killer meant to pick Sakura up, but it was a bonus for him. A right place at the right time kinda thing. So whoever was trying to get Sakura now has her."   
  
"Dammit!" Syaoran yelled making people look over at him curiously. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"  
  
"It never is kid," he said sympathetically.   
  
***  
  
Sakura woke up slowly, not moving. The last thing she could remember was getting hit on the head, and by the look Syaoran gave before she was knocked out, it would be a miracle if she was with him now. She didn't move, but could feel the intense ache at the back of her skull.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dark room, lying on a bed.   
  
//God save me. I'm lying on a bed.//  
  
The only thing she could think of was what her last captor had said.   
  
"Don't worry Strawberry, I've got all night to do this. And tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that," he said laughing. "Plus my buddies will want a piece of you to, and there are at least fifty men where we're going who will want in you. You better get used to this, because your going to be used like this all day every day until we decide to kill you."   
  
She started to cry thinking that what he said might be true. She tried to move, but was tied up. The door opened, and a man walked in making Sakura freeze in fear. The man reached behind her and undid her ropes pulling at her, but Sakura kicked at him and screamed. The man was taken by surprise, thinking that she was unconscious. Nevertheless he was stronger and overpowered her without a word, picking her up.   
  
"Let go of me!" Sakura cried. He didn't say anything, carrying her to another room and throwing her down on a different bed. Sakura started to scream hysterically, thrashing, trying to hurt the man. He finally handcuffed her hands behind her and tied a rope around her neck to the bed.   
  
"Sorry cutie," he said smoothly catching her face in his hands, effectively gagging her. "The boss wants something from you, and I'll be damned it's not given." With that he left the room, chuckling to himself.   
  
Sakura started crying, screaming for help, but didn't get much sound out around the gag. She tore viciously at the rope around her neck that was sure to leave marks, but nothing budged. Her wrists started hurting from moving around the cuffs so much. Finally the man came back with a clothe and held it up to her face. Sakura breathed it in, falling into unconsciousness.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***  
  
So what did you think? Sakura has been captured! Dun dun dunnnn. Anyway, sorry it took so long for the update. I've been having a LOT of computer trouble. Also I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. (In my opinion anyway...) Sorry once again. I thought that a short chapter would be better than a long one. I'll update ASAP as you know. So tell me what you thought in a REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW! Yes, repetitive, I know.   
  
If you don't know already, I'm a shameless advertiser. I have an account at FictionPress.net under the pen name of EdgeOfChaos. It's the same, yes I know. Anyway, I have a bunch of oneshots and some short stories up if your interested! Please R&R them too. 


End file.
